Disenchanted
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: After a trip to the Carnival Artie and Tina learn that fate works in mysterious ways as Dreams come true while hearts get broken sucky summery…sorry in advance
1. Chapter 1

**Disenchanted**

**OK so this bunny has been eating at me for some time now. I know I've read countless other 'What If' alt-verses that are variants on this theme and sorry in advance if it seems that I'm stepping on toes. Anyway I don't know how long this piece will be though knowing my muse and it's feelings for the characters it could be another fic that doesn't want to end…though that also depends on the reviews…. Anyway don't own GLEE if I did we'd get more of certain characters…NOTES: all Tarot card references came from Wikipedia I make refrence to the canadian series Being Erica as well as Disney's version of Little Mermaid and as far as timeline goes everything up through Dream On happened the rest is AU… anyway enjoy**

* * *

As he watched her dancing with Mike Chang he let out a sigh of jealousy.

Was he bitter, of coarse not after all he was the one who told Tina to dance with someone else in the beginning though a part of him seriously thought she'd go into a lecture about how he was the only one she'd dance with, instead she sadly nodded and said that at least he had to be the one to sing the song.

Looking at his lifeless legs as he sat within the confines of his wheelchair outside of McKinley High a few days later Artie Abrams let out a sigh.

Did he wish the accident never happened eight years? Yes he did, however he constantly reminded himself that if wishes were horses then beggars would ride. Besides normalcy was vastly over rated and without the accident happening he doubted he'd be the man he was today…would he have glee? More importantly would he have Tina Cohen Chang in his life? No he rarely thought of the past and felt it necessary to press on and think of his future where he'd get out of Lima, Ohio and perhaps one day with the marvels of modern medical advances be able to walk.

It was as he was sucking his mind into one of these walking daydreams that she approached, a smile crossing her lips.

"Hey Tee what's up," he said as the young Asian approached him.

"The carnival is in town, " she simply stated as she took a seat on the curb looking up into his eyes, after a few seconds of silence Tina decided to clarify, "do you want to go with me?"

He was about to ask her if she was in fact asking him out on a date when she began to ramble (a trait she only did in his presence which he thought was quite endearing) about her parents on a business trip and Kurt and his dad having 'traditions' and Mercedes being on Quinn duty.

"So I'll be at your place at dusk," she finished.

He simply nodded mentally counting down the moments until dusk fell.

**XXX**

Walking down the makeshift midway he couldn't help but look at the way the light of the full moon reflected off the blue colored streaks that adorned her hair as she turned and looked at him with a devilish grin.

"Look Artie a fortune teller," Tina said as she pointed to a sign reading 'Madam Larue', "…we should go…it'll be fun."

A Fortune Teller? Fun? Maybe fun for the Goth girl with a quirky obsession of the macabre but not for him. For him the whole idea of it was creepy but if there was one thing he learnt while in glee club it was taking one for the team.

"Fine, but if she starts talking to Elvis I'm wheeling myself out of there."

She playfully flashed him a pout.

"But I thought you were a fan of the King?"

Well she got him there as they walked, or wheeled as the case may have been for him into a large purple tent on the far side of the grounds.

Inside the tent seemed vastly more spacious then either one of them had thought. To one side of the room sat a table that housed a stack of cards and what looked like a crystal ball.

"Crystal Ball, how cliché," Artie mumbled as a voice rang out.

"You may be a skeptic now but just you wait."

Then out of nowhere an old woman appeared draped in a crimson colored robe causing them to jump.

"Come my child, take a seat," she said as she motioned for Tina to sit, "and you wheel right on up next to her and we'll see what's in the cards."

They did what the woman said and took a seat as she sat across from the table and began to shuffle her cards while being lost in some kind of trance like state. Before placing down a card.

_THE LOVERS_

Artie and Tina looked at one another in an odd kind of way.

The woman began to explain about how this card represented the themes of relationship and choice before flashing a smile that couldn't help but creep the two teens out.

"So in essence it means one of two things, one being you two are soul mates or the other more tragic…"

"Did she say Tragic," Artie thought as she went on…

"Being that one of your hearts will be broken as the other finds their soul mate in another."

And then his mind flickered back to Mike Chang whom she had far more in common with then just an ethnicity and mad dance skills and Artie knew it in his bones.

"Now, I'd like to read you individually if that's alright."

Tina nodded as Artie gave a wary look.

"I promise you Mr. Abrams I'll make a believer of you."

A chill ran down his spine.

How did she know his name?

He wheeled out for a brief moment as he took in all the sights and sounds of the carnival wondering just what Tina was being told in that moment.

**XXX**

A brief moment passed when the young women emerged. From the look on her face he couldn't tell if her news was good or bad and he was just about to ask before Tina held out a hand to stop him.

"Madam Larue told me not to tell," she replied and although it was a lie the look on Artie's face clearly bought it and so she went on, "anyway the smell of that funnel cake is intoxicating, want me to get us one to split while your future is being told."

"That would be great woman," he said mentally kicking himself for doing that. He always did that…called her 'women' trying to sound all gangster when he just knew it was coming off as possessive.

**XXX**

"You weren't always in that chair," Madam Larue spoke matter of factly as opposed to asking the young man, "sometimes you wish you were never confined to it but other times you think it happened for a reason."

'Man', he thought, 'this women was scary good…. maybe she was for real and not some Lima community theater actress after all.

"Interesting, interesting indeed," she explained placing down a card."

_WHEEL OF FORTUNE_

"This card means an element of change is coming which makes perfect sense considering…."

"Considering what?" he asked.

"Considering you're about to get a second chance Artie Abrams."

Second chance…what did she mean by this. Did she mean that Madam Larue was going to be like 'Dr Tom' from that one show he sometimes watched with his mom, and send him back into the body of his eight year old self with his present knowledge in hopes that he could prevent the accident? The old woman must of read his mind (she was a psychic after all) and shook her head.

"That came out wrong, what I mean is you dream of being able to walk…to dance… what if it could become a reality?"

He thought of all the treatments Tina had researched for him a few weeks back how optimistic he was until Miss Pillsbury told him that even with the advances the way his injury was still most likely would be years if even for something to be done.

"Well, I'd ask how much and what's the catch? Cause if you're going all Ursula the Sea Witch on me and want me to give up my voice it ain't going to happen."

The fortuneteller flashed him a mysterious looking smile as she shook her head.

"You don't have to pay the price of your voice or any monetary amount…"

"I sense a but coming on."

The fortuneteller nodded thinking back to her moment with Tina earlier….

_"I felt something in there when I pulled that last card….your torn aren't you."_

_The young girl nodded thinking in more ways then one. She was falling in love with her best friend and it was scaring her half to death. They had already almost lost their friendship after stutter gate and who knew what would happen if they were to date and then inevitably split up after all she could see the way Artie's eyes would fall upon Quinn Fabray from time to time. Despite being seven months pregnant the pretty blonde would always trump freaky best friend right? Then on the other hand there was Mike who she always had a blast hanging around and whom her control freak parents would most definitely approve of (sure they liked Artie but the thought of their only daughter dating another Asian well it would be like Christmas came early in the Cohen-Chang home.)_

_"What I can say Tina is that the one your meant to be with is the one that you least expect it to be."_

_She simply nodded._

'But,' she said to Artie knowing what she knew, that Tina was going to pick the other man at least for now, "fate works in mysterious ways and everything is not as it seems."

That definitely seemed ominous and yet…

"What do I have to do?" he asked as he watched the woman reach over and brush her hand through his hair pulling a strain of it out a smile spreading on her lips, "it's been done, enjoy tonight because tomorrow the wheel of fortune will of made it's turn.

**XXX**

Tina watched as Artie exited the tent and handed him his half the funnel cake along with a bottle of water.

"Thanks," he said.

"So, what did she tell you."

"I'm not at liberty to say," he replied to her withholding his own truth all the while wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**Ok thoughts on this? Let me know if I should keep posting this here or not**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disenchanted**

**Wow! Thanks for all the love guys. I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint. HOWEVER before I begin I just want to state a certain pairing WILL be end game so just be patient and learn to take the drama with the inevitable Artina outcome. Still don't own GLEE or my insane thoughts. PS lyrics used in this update are from 'Shark In The Water' by VV Brown….**

**XXX**

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_There's something underneath my bed_

_Oh, please believe I said_

_Baby there's a shark in the water_

_I caught them barking at the moon_

_Better be soon…_

The sounds of his clock radio playing caused him to toss his pillow over his head making a soft groaning noise.

Why was it again he had the genius thought to go out on a school night?

Reaching over to place his glasses on his face he couldn't help but allow his gaze to fall upon a snapshot of him and Tina taken after they won Sectionals and causing a smile to cross his lips.

Tina was why.

He let out a sigh thinking about her when he suddenly realized something.

His foot was tapping along haphazardly to the music:

_High in the sky_

_The song that I'm singing_

_A sweet little lie_

_A cry wolf cry_

_Rather have you lie_

_So that's why I'm bringing_

_Some tricks up my sleeve_

_For noticing me_

This was surreal. Like Alice going down the rabbit hole, Dorothy landing in Oz surreal.

He began to let the image and words of Madame Larue fill his mind for a moment before he let out a chuckle thinking how the woman made a definite believer in him.

Sitting up in his bed he began to dance around to the song like a dude in some cheesy romantic comedy but how could he not. His wildest dream had come true.

After the song finished and some morning talk drivel came on he flipped off the radio and picked up his cell phone.

First instinct: call Tina and gush about this miraculous news.

However he couldn't bring himself to hit the call button as the thought of seeing his best friend and crushes face would be priceless.

Heading to his closet he grabbed cloths for the day (and making sure he picked his least dorkiest sweater vest for the occasion) headed into the bathroom to get himself ready for the day.

**XXX**

Standing in her bedroom across town Tina was already dressed for the day ahead, her late night not phasing her one bit as she was one of those crazy people who could function on a meager amount of sleep and NOT need the artificialness of caffeine to compensate things either.

As she stood looking at her reflection the Fortune Teller's words from the other night began to echo in her ears:

_"…the one your meant to be with is the one that you least expect it to be…"_

She shook her head. She doubted the fortune teller was trying to tell her that Finn Hudson or Noah Puckerman were her ultimate soul mates all though there were definite qualities in both of them that she saw as attractive.

No, it HAD to be Artie or Mike but which one.

Artie was her best friend, Mike was her kindred Asian spirit but which one was the old woman alluding too she wondered.

It was then her eyes fell upon the same photograph of the two of them at Sectionals.

"Artie," her thoughts spoke out, "they all already assume the two of us are a couple which means…"

She checked out her reflection once more. Vanity wasn't her thing and yet she couldn't help but smooth out her red and black plaid skirt and her black tank top while sucking in a nervous breath. She'd break though her shyness and ask him out before homeroom. That was her goal.

**XXX**

He practically bounced down the stairs two at a time so giddy that he no longer had to use that stupid ramp that had been installed to move him between floors all those years ago. He knew his mom and dad would freak when they saw him standing however soon he realized what day it was and that his parents wouldn't be home till later which meant his other best friend, Kurt Hummel was swinging by to pick him up.

Letting out a chuckle as he began to imagine his friends reaction to this turn of events he headed to the fridge and grabbed an apple to eat for breakfast before picking up his backpack that sat by the front door and headed outside just in time to see a familiar car turning the corner.

**XXX**

No, he couldn't be seeing what he was seeing. Maybe he hadn't gotten his full nights beauty rest or maybe it was the residual after effects of drinking one two many cups of his favorite herbal tea before he fell into that sleeping pattern.

No, Artie wasn't STANDING up leaning against the mail box at the end of the Abrams's drive way was he.

He watched as the young man with Artie's face and questionable fashion sense wave a hand to him, a huge familiar smile crossing his lips causing Kurt to roll down the window.

"Artie? Is that you."

He watched the man nod his head as he walked closer to the car.

"Oh my Gaga what the heck happened."

"A miracle," Artie said opening the passenger door and hopping in the car next to his good friend.

"To say the least, seriously what happened…have you been on some experimental drug protocol or something?"

"Something."

"Like…and don't try to dance around it Abrams cause I have ways of making you talk."

Artie just nodded.

"Well you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Artie nodded and as they drove to school he told him all about the Carnival last night and all that went down with Madam Larue all the while trying to read Kurt's face. He shockingly seemed pretty calm and collected about this.

"Wow," was all the usually articulate soprano could utter when his story was done.

"So, who else knows about this miraculous new development."

"Just you."

"Just me, I would of thought Tina would be the first one you called, and what about your parents I bet your dad had a coronary when he saw you walking downstairs this morning right?"

Artie sat in silence for a few seconds before he shook his head.

"My parents were already at work, and as for Tina this isn't something to tell someone…especially someone like Tina about over the phone."

Kurt just nodded when he had a stroke of genius.

"Mercedes and I should take you to the mall after school and give you a make over…you know a new look for the new Artie Abrams."

As Kurt went on and on about look ideas for his friend Artie's brain drifted to Tina and wondering what her reaction would be to the whole thing.

**XXX**

She was kind of glad that Mike had received the text she sent him just before she had left her home.

He was now leaning against her locker with his headphones in most likely working out some new kick ass dance routine for Regionals in his head.

"Sup Tina," he greeted her as he pulled out his ear buds and directed his attention to her.

Her shyness was beginning to take over.

"M-mike,' she began to stutter out making him realize she was nervous and so he reached over and placed a cool hand on her shoulder which soon slid over to her chin which then tilted her head upward until her gaze was directed right into his eyes.

"Tina you were the one who summoned me, I know I'm not as close a friend to you as Artie, Kurt and Mercedes are but if something was wrong you'd tell me…right."

"N-nothing is wrong."

He just nodded.

Well if nothing was wrong then she just had to be nervous about something…but what?

"Well then if nothing is wrong would you care to hang out sometime like maybe Saturday?"

Saturday, like a date? She wondered to herself all the while thinking how she dodged a bullet.

"Saturday is fine."

He nodded.

"So are you going to tell me why you wanted to talk now."

She smiled sheepishly to him.

"Actually I was kind of going to ask you if you wanted to hang sometime outside of school and dance rehearsals so you kind of beat me to it."

Mike just smiled telling her he'd see her around later to talk about their 'date.'

As he walked away she wanted to scream like a girly girl.

She Tina Cohen Chang was going out on an actual date.

She had to tell Artie when he got to school he'd completely freak.

**XXX**

After gracefully declining the idea of a makeover stating that just because he had functioning legs now he wasn't going to loose his 'essence' he and Kurt had come up with a plan. Tina normally waited for him in the back of the school by the wheelchair ramp so Kurt would drive his car over to that side of the school and park his car and there he'd make his grand entrance and if the timing would allow he'd literally sweep Tina off her feet and into an epic embrace that she'd soon not forget.

It played so well in his head. Happily Ever After was in his grasp he could feel it.

The car stopped and Kurt turned to him.

"Good Luck," he said as Artie opened up his door and stepped out of the car looking up the ramp to see if he could spot her.

He didn't.

His heart began to break.

He turned around to see Kurt had already driven away toward the student lot, which socked him cause he was a sucker for romantic endings.

Sucking in a breath of air he headed up the steps that sat beside the ramp he wondered if people were looking at him, talking about him. He didn't really care as the one person he hoped to see….

Had just about stepped outside when he reached the last step and soon they were eye to eye.

"A-artie."

He nodded.

"It's me Tee."

And the next thing he knew she had fallen back into his arms in a faint.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**I was debating on adding more but I thought this would be a good end point. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Definitely keep them coming**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disenchanted**

**OK first off I just would like to say thanks lots for all the reviews, you guys ROCK. Secondly WOW guys I can't believe it's over…well for another three months or so…anyway here is another installment enjoy**

**XXX**

He was ironically sitting in a vacated wheelchair in the nurse's office as he watched her flutter her brilliant eyes open.

Her eyes locked on his as a smile crossed her lips.

"Artie," she said, "I just had the craziest dream. You were standing in the doorway of the back entrance and I fainted."

A devilish smile crossed his lips as she said this, as she knew this wasn't a dream.

"You don't say."

She nodded.

"I mean I know I fainted but that's just my head reminding me breakfast is the most important meal of the day…right?"

He didn't respond and soon her eyes bore into him.

"Artie, talk to me…it was a dream wasn't it?"

He shook his head while he slowly stood up all the while trying to read her expression.

She was definitely shocked to say the least.

"When? How?"

In her mind she was thinking about all the treatment options she had looked up a few weeks ago when he had told her his initial dream of wanting to dance. Both of them had seemed optimistic for all of five minutes before Miss Pillsbury burst there bubble with the harsh reality that it would be years if ever that her friend would be able to walk and yet here he was.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"Try me."

"Madam Larue."

She flashed him a deer in the headlights kind of look. She was just a carnival psychic right? On shaky legs she stood up and began to circle her good friend like she was an anthropologist and he was some new and exciting find.

"I guess she was some kind of witch or something," he spoke, as his eyes remained glued to her frail frame until finally they locked in a moment on the cusp of a kiss when the sound of the warning bell rang breaking them out of their spell.

"You should get to homeroom," Tina's weak voice muttered in a whispered tone.

Flashing her a concerned gaze he reached up to stoke her long silken hair.

"Are you sure your going to be alright Tee."

She nodded as she assured him that she was fine and that it was just a case of low blood sugar mixed with the shock of the events at present.

He nodded thinking that he still was in a kind of shocked state as well.

"So, are you going to have the office call your parents to take you home or…"

"The rents are away at a medical conference in Philly, anyway just give me a pack of crackers or a banana or something and I'm good to go."

"So then I'll see you at lunch."

She nodded all the while wondering who else had known about this shocking development

**XXX**

Apparently Mercedes was out of the loop because when he entered the cafeteria the young girls jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor.

"Wow, I heard the rumors but seeing it for myself…wow."

"You said that already Mercedes," Artie said finding a fourth chair and dragging it to their usual table.

"Well for the first time in my life…I think I'm speechless."

The trio laughed while Mercedes' eyes drifted to the two other parties at the table who didn't seem to flinch at Artie's arrival.

"You two knew didn't you?"

"Well I drove him to school."

"And I usually meet him by the ramp which he so doesn't need any more."

Mercedes just nodded. She'd take that.

"So how has everyone's reaction been to this cataclysmic development?" Kurt asked with his usual curiosity.

"To tell you the truth Tina fainting earlier was probably the biggest reaction I got."

"You fainted?" Mercedes asked.

"Low blood sugar," Tina stated defensively before Artie rolled his eyes trying not to laugh.

"Anyways I guess it pays being a bottom feeder, everyone thought I was invisible before and now I'm either still invisible or I over hear a whisper or two behind my back with someone asking who the new guy is."

"Yes well I'm sure when we have Glee rehearsal the reactions will be epic,' Kurt stated.

The trio nodded back to him.

"Anyway I'm sure Abrams here doesn't want all the attention on him,' Kurt said placing a hand on his friends shoulder, "so ladies got any other juicy gossip you care to share with the group."

Tina hoped her face wasn't flushing pink at the moment as her mind flooded back to the thought of Mike Chang asking her out. Should she call it off because of this recent development in her best friends life? Or should she just go with it…after all Artie was her best friend he'd be happy if she was happy it was the unwritten law of friendship right?

Tina began to open her mouth when Mercedes beat her to it.

"Puck and I are official."

Three pairs of eyes looked on in shock.

"I know shocking right, and I mean awkward since his baby mama is currently my new roomie but still, the boy has changed in these past few weeks."

The boys wanted to comment about how this was definitely true and the young jock who'd recently shaved off his trademark Mohawk had been allot nicer, especially since he was no longer playing ringleader and tossing Kurt into the dumpster or locking Artie into Port-O Potty's.

The subject continued about Mercedes and Puck's relationship and Kurt openly issued the warning that if Puckerman broke his girls heart he'd be a dead man.

They talked some more however Tina never had another opening to talk about Mike, which was a good thing in retrospect. At least now she hopefully could pull Artie aside and tell him in a seemingly private setting, perhaps before Glee club when the attention fell on his newfound mobility once more.

**XXX**

He decided he'd go directly for the shock factor after all it worked pretty darn well with his three best friends. And so as soon as the final bell rang he headed to his locker to put up his books and instantly headed to the nurses office to 'borrow' the chair he'd been sitting on that morning.

As he rolled into the music room he instantly spotted Tina and Mike sitting over to one side of the room lost in conversation that he really shouldn't of started to overhear.

"So," Mike had spoken in a sweet tone, "where would you like to go?"

Tina had just smiled at that question. She really didn't know a response. Sure she'd 'gone' out with Artie to the movies or the music store or sometimes for Pizza or to the arcade or mall but she would never of considered any of those outings a date like she was plotting on going out with him.

She shrugged.

"You're the big man on campus, I'm sure you've had plenty of dates."

Was Artie hearing this right? Date? And was Tina, shy Tina, HIS Tina flirting or at least trying to?

"Just because I'm a jock doesn't mean that I'm Mr. Popular."

Tina just looked to him.

"Ok so I took Brit out once but seriously what guy at this school hasn't?"

Tina's eyes drifted to Artie who was sitting in a wheelchair by the doorway minding his own business.

She flashed him a sweet smile to which he smiled back to her.

By then the rest of the club including Mr. Schuster had trickled in and the practice was about to begin…but not before Artie decided to make his move and with Kurt and Mercedes eyes locked on his every move he stood up and made his way cross the room taking a seat on Tina's other side.

"I thought he couldn't move his legs?" Brittany asked stating the obvious.

"I know," Finn, said in shock, "since when could you walk dude."

Artie flashed the taller boy a grin.

"Since today."

"I'm not a genius or anything," Puck said, "but things like this don't just happen overnight."

It was then Rachel stood up with a smile on her face thinking that nothing out of the ordinary was going on and it was just another day toiling away at practice prepping themselves for Regionals.

"Mr. Schuster may I have the floor."

The teacher nodded seeing as how even if he did in fact say no the petite brunette wouldn't take that as a final answer at least not without a fight that usually ended in the mention of her two gay lawyer dads.

She stood in the center of the room eyes drifting between Finn and Artie.

"Now when we first started New Directions I know I was kind of harsh on you Artie and I know now the error of my ways."

"What's she doing now," Finn whispered in Artie's ear.

"I have no idea," Artie replied.

"Anyway I have a proposal, Artie and I should do a number together."

Artie looked in shock. Sure he had been pulled for group numbers and the occasional solo but to be hand picked to work with Rachel on a project BY Rachel well that was a whole new level.

"I mean he's obviously one of the strongest male vocals in glee with the exception of you and he's one of the few besides me that I have never seen slacking off. Plus it's a break in rutine..everyone expects me and Finn to sing together so I say let's shake it up."

The teacher just nodded looking from Artie to Rachel then back at Artie as if to think it all over before opening his mouth to speak.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, that is if your up to it Artie considering."

'Considering the circumstances,' Artie thought to himself holding back a small chuckle.

Looking from where Tina and Mike sat beside him and thinking about their tap dance during 'Dream A Little Dream' and the date they were talking about he decided that he was entitled to a bit of fun as well.

"I'd be honored…so Rachel I'm sure you have a number in mind."

She nodded blathering on about it was slightly original totally obscure and they were going to totally kill singing it.

The rest of the practice went on as they talked about changing up some of the choreography now that Artie could dance (not that he didn't have moves before they were just..well different).

Soon the practice ended and Tina looked over to Artie with a smile.

"Congratulations on being a 'chosen one'."

Artie totally understood that comment seeing as how his friend had a great voice all her own and yes she had only rarely been given the chance to sing lead in anything which in his mind was a complete and utter crime.

"Congratulations are in order to you too Tee."

She rolled her eyes.

"You mean about me and Mike going out on a date?" she asked.

"I'm happy for you, I really am."

And he was happy…jealous but happy.

She tossed her arms around his upper body surprised at how natural and comforting it felt before heading out.

"So," Kurt said as he approached his friend moments later in the parking lot, "are you up for that makeover now."

Flashing a half smile he thought that might not be such a bad idea after all and nodded.

"Not tonight though, tonight I need to sit down with my parents and let them take…" he paused motioning to his legs that were holding him up, "..well this in."

Kurt nodded as the boys hopped into his car and the fashionable soprano began to babble on about how he and Mercedes already had some look ideas in mind.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**So still good? Ok I know the reactions were kind of weak and I'm sorry...so what should his parentals reactions be like? have they given his mom and dad names on cannon yet? anyways I have the Artie/Rachel song in mind and would prematurely like to give hugs to my friend Kat who although she is not a gleek and doesn't GET my love of the fandom is hard at work transcribing said song for me…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disenchanted**

**OK so here is yet another update. Hope you enjoy…**

After being dropped off by Kurt that afternoon Artie's stomach filled up with a slew of butterflies. His friends were one thing but his parents…the two people that for the last eight years had to live with everything day in and day out…he knew that they wouldn't take it all in as seamlessly as his friends did. No, they would want answers that were a bit more logical because face it if he told his parents that he could walk because some fortune teller at a carnival took a shining to him well they would most likely lock him up in some mental ward and that was the lesser of all the extremities in his mind.

He'd been sitting at the dining room table (in his chair to soften the blow a bit) and was working on his homework. The smells of his parent's favorite take out wafting through the air when the door opened.

"Artie we're home," his mother said.

"Something smells good," his father added.

He was glad that his dad made that comment, as a bit of casual conversation was a good thing in the moment.

"I decided to surprise you and order in from your favorite Thai restaurant."

By then his parents had entered the room. His mother taking a seat on a chair while his father stood leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong Art…girl trouble?" his father asked.

Artie could swear his face flushed red.

"N-no…why would you ask that dad?"

"Because you're a teenage boy," his father simply sated as if that were the most logical answer in the world.

It was then his mom spoke up.

"God Artie please don't tell us your failing a subject…because we told you that if you wanted to join in all those extracurricular activities you needed to maintain a B average."

"I still have my A average mother…but…dad why don't you sit down and eat and we can talk about things after dinner."

He was determined to drag it out as long as he could however his parents could sense something was up.

"Author Michael Abrams!" his mother exclaimed causing him to freak out.

Great, she was using the middle name this couldn't end well. And what would be worse would be if this was only a twenty-four hour thing and all this was for nothing.

"There is something your not telling us," she continued, "and we're not going to eat until you tell us!"

He swallowed the slowly growing lump in his throat as he looked over to his still standing father.

"I think dad should take a seat first."

Reluctantly Mr. Abrams took a seat and soon both his parents' eyes fell upon him.

"Ok, mom, dad try not to freak alright," he prompted as he wheeled his chair around the table until he was in the center of the room. "Now remember a few weeks ago I came home slightly depressed when I once again began to realizes that the chances of me ever getting out of this chair in the near future were slim to none."

His parents both nodded as he began to slowly maneuver himself out of the chair.

"Well it turns out I was wrong!"

Both of his parents flashed a shocked look to him. They were definitely speechless to say the least as his mother stood up and flew to his side placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Artie…when did this happen…how did this happen…"

He began to open his mouth to speak his insane story when his mother interjected.

"Never mind…"

And soon her voice was demanding his father to bring the car around as they were going to the hospital to see just what the hell was going on with their son.

**XXX**

He hated hospitals. He hated the smell, hated the food, and hated well everything.

He had spent all of Thursday evening as well as the greater parts of Friday seeing specialist after specialist all of which told the Abrams family the same thing. That there were no signs at all that their son had any kind of injury at all…let alone one that was as severe as was stated on his medical charts.

"He's a medical miracle," was a common comment.

"A positive anomaly," was another one.

All and all it was totally and utterly conclusive at least from a professional stand point. The injuries that he sustained from that car accidents eight years ago were no longer an issue and that he was not fully mobile and could begin his life as a normal teenager.

His parents were still a bit on edge over the miracle but overall they thought that they must of done something right to be blessed with this kind of miracle in their sons life.

**XXX**

After finally arriving home late on Friday afternoon he decided to check his cell phone where he was shocked at how many messages he had concerning his whereabouts that day at school.

_Artie are you all right? _

Tina's voice echoed in his ears

_You skipped school and you almost never do that…not even to avoid bulling…anyway are you sick? Do you need me to come over?…call me back I'm worried…_

It was sweet the way she called him the way she did but he wouldn't expect anything less from her.

_Abrams I take it the parentals had a total freak out…_

Came Kurt's panicked voice next on the machine

_Well if you still are alive after that one then your most definitely ready for operation geek to chic…anyway call me, text me, tweet me…let me know when your ready to let the second phase of your transformation commence._

He let out a laugh.

'Gotta love Kurt' he thought to himself as he listened to the rest of his messages before making callbacks.

**XXX**

Tina jumped at the sound of her phone ringing the familiar chords that signified it was her best friend calling her.

"Artie oh my god are you okay."

She listened to his laughter echo in her ears from the other end. It obviously was a yes but still she had to know.

"Artie?"

"I'm okay Tee."

"Why weren't you at school today then. Cause if your lying to me and you are ill I can come over tonight…I can skip my date with Mike tomorrow."

From his end he listened to that comment with a flutter in his heart.

She'd do that, she'd abandon her date with Mike Chang if she thought he was ill…he thought about it for a second but he wasn't the kind of guy to intentionally sabotage things…if he was to sabotage Tina and Mike which he so wouldn't it would be by a complete and utter accident.

"I'm fine…really it's just my parents…they kind of over reacted when they saw…well you know and they had me seeing specialist after specialist."

"But your okay."

"Super."

Tina smiled from her end as the duo talked more about anything and nothing like the best friends that they were.

**XX**

After about an hour on the phone with Tina he dialed his other best friend.

"Abrams was I right…they had a freak out didn't they."

"I mean if you saw your paraplegic son all of a sudden stand up wouldn't you freak out?"

"Point taken…anyway Mall tomorrow you me and Mercedes for that little make over."

"If I can tear myself away from mom and dad, I have a feeling that they are about to get a bit more overprotective."

"Don't use that as an excuse…they know me…they know that I'd swear on my best pair of Prada Loafers that I'd keep you out of harms way you know that."

Artie let out a laugh.

"I know Kurt."

"Well then, I'll pick you up at noon."

"Sounds like a plan."

Hanging up he made the rest of his calls before letting his head fall on top of his pillow for a long evening of pleasant dreams.

**XXX**

Tina was glad that her parents were still out of town as she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror on Saturday. She just knew that they would make a big to do about her date especially since it was with a fellow Asian. She swore they would already be talking about calling Mikes parents and planning a trip to Sheets and Things to pick out china patterns.

She continued to look at her reflection…nothing too different or special then what she would normally wear to school seeing as it was Saturday afternoon and she and Mike had decided on just a casual hang out as opposed to a formal date.

The doorbell rang and she headed toward the door to see Mike's smiling face greeting her. He looked no different then he would on a normal day either so at least he hadn't thought of this afternoon as more then what it was.

"I'm glad you didn't bale on me," were his first words as she grabbed her purse and stepped out on her porch to lock her door.

"So Mike…did you decide what movie you wanted to see yet?"

"I have it torn between this kick ass dance movie that just came out and this new zombie flick that's supposed to be insane…but I'll be the gentleman and let you decide."

She flashed him a smile as they approached his car and he opened up the passenger side seat for her.

"But," he whispered, "I'm leaning toward the dance one…not that I want to influence you or nothing."

Looking toward Mike as he entered his car she flashed a wicked grin.

"Zombie flick it is then."

**XX**

At the same time that Mike was arriving at Tina's Kurt had shown up at the Abrams home.

Thankfully Artie was able to sneak past his parents and get the door first.

"So," he said noticing his friend was alone, "Mercedes in the car or…"

Kurt let out a dreamy sigh.

"She decided to blow off shopping to spend time with the boyfriend…can you believe it she chose PUCK over us…I may have to engage in some of my own personal retail therapy."

Artie let out a laugh.

"What's so funny Abrams."

"Just that if you had a boyfriend you'd probably want to spend time with him as opposed to the gang."

"See that's where you're lucky…if you and Tina get together she's your girlfriend and she's one of the four musketeers.. it's a win win."

Cracking a half smile the thought of Tina who probably was out with Mike as they spoke.

"Win win," he repeated in a daze as he entered Kurt's car and flipped on the Lady Gaga CD that was in the boy's stereo.

**XXX**

"God that movie was horrible,' Tina said laughter ringing in her voice as she and Mike left the Cineplex a few hours later.

"Hey I wanted to see the dance movie remember."

Tina nodded.

"Yea I do."

Mike maneuvered himself so that he was now walking backwards as he looked directly into her face.

"So is there any way that we could salvage this date?" he asked, "how about we head to the arcade…see if I can school some Jr. High kids in DDR."

"That is if I don't school you first."

It was no secret that Tina was the second best female dancer in glee club next to Brittany and she'd give him a run for his money at the game.

"Did the lady just challenge me?"

Tina simply nodded as they made their way toward the arcade.

**XXX**

"No…no…no…" Artie said as Kurt held up a blue silk button down shirt.

"But blue is totally your color."

"It's not the color."

"Then what."

"Silk shirts are so not my thing."

Kurt put the shirt back on the rack and crossed his arms. A pout crossing his lips.

"Your thing is suspenders and sweater vests, and borderline hideous ones at that. Seriously you and Rachel have the market cornered on the whole teenage geriatric look."

"Speaking of…I heard about the little make over you did on Rachel last winter when we were learning the finer arts of Hairography and there is no way in hell your getting me into any leather pants."

"Don't worry… the thought didn't cross my mind…though I was thinking maybe a leather jacket?"

"I'll think about it."

Kurt clapped at the progress that they made before his eyes flashed on something.

"Here humor me and try this on."

Artie looked at the item now in Kurt's hand and rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long day indeed.

**XXX**

Mike couldn't believe his skills had been shown up by a girl as he slumped into a chair in the food court.

"So what's the next way that you plan to emasculate me Tina."

"Hey…you were the gentleman who let me pick the movie and it's not my fault that I just happen to be a better dancer then you."

"Beginners luck."

Tina nodded.

"Yea right…anyway if you want to I could use a cherry coke."

Clapping his hands he stood up.

"One cherry coke coming up."

As he walked away Tina smiled. She was definitely having a fun time with Mike and was definitely leaning to thinking that maybe a relationship with him outside of school and glee club would be a good thing especially if it was as fun and unpredictable as this date so far had been….

Speaking of unpredictable she couldn't believe what she had seen in that moment. Great..and he was heading over to the table now.

"Tee hi," Artie said with a smile on his face as he casually sat down in the seat across from her, his shopping companion taking solace in yet another store in the moment.

"Artie…w-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, after all I thought you were supposed to be on a date with Mike today."

"I am he's just getting me a drink."

Artie nodded.

"Anyway what are you doing here…were you spying on me?"

Artie let out a laugh though he couldn't read Tina's tone to see if she was kidding around with him or being dead serious in her tone.

"So, were you Artie…were you spying on me?"

"No, I was actually here at the mall with Kurt."

Tina let out a laugh. Artie had to be joking he wouldn't willingly go to a mall with Kurt Hummel and no other reinforcements there was no way no how.

"Kurt?"

Artie nodded about to comment as Mike headed over.

"Hey Artie…glad to see your alright."

"Hi Mike…so having a good time on your 'date' "

Tina glared at him wondering what the hell he was doing. Truth be told Artie didn't even know what the hell he was doing he was simply winging it.

"Well I was till SOMEONE schooled me at DDR."

He flashed a sweet smile at Tina.

"That's my girl," he said in a whisper under his breath.

"Anyway Tina your not going to believe what I just heard."

"What," she said ignoring Artie in the moment.

"You know the band that we were listening to in the car on the way here."

Tina nodded as Mike gushed about how he just heard they were having a show in town and that the two of them should go to the music store to see if they could still get a ticket for it.

"Oh my god that would be amazing," Tina said looking to Artie, "I've got to go but I'll see you Monday K."

"K," he replied waving goodbye as he banged his head on the table.

Soon Kurt's hand was placed on his shoulder.

"What's wrong."

"She hates me," Artie mumbled, "She hates me she hates me she hates me."

"Who hates you."

"Tina, I ran into her and Mike when you were in the last shop and made a total ass of myself…"

Kurt shook his head as he sucked in a breath.

"It's Tina…whatever happened I'm sure it will all blow over eventually…always does with you two."

He nodded. This was true.

"And now lets focus Artie…focus on the right…"

"Look," Artie said pausing in front of a window display of one of the stores eyeing the cloths that sat draped over the mannequin.

"Perfect, simply perfect,' Kurt said grabbing Artie's arm..."now lets go try it on."

**TBC**

**Ok so was this a good chapter or was there too much/too little going on. Anyways lord knows how long it is as I really only have it outlined to the next chapter as well as have the end game mapped out. Now if only I can get to point B from point A all will be good… Thanks for reading and reviewing… keep it up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disenchanted**

**OK so after this chapter I am not as outlined, as I'd like to be however I do have the end game in mind…anyway thanks again for all the love and reviews….**

Tina sat at the back entrance of McKinley High on Monday morning hoping that he would still use this entrance seeing as how now her friend didn't require the usage of the ramps to get into the school building.

Letting the warm spring air brush against her skin she began to listen to the muffled whispers coming from her fellow students…mostly the female ones about one mysterious hottie who had just exited that 'Hummel' kids car. Listening to them go on with their speculations about weather this guy was the 'gay kids' new boyfriend or some foreign exchange student or something she was finally greeted by a familiar pair of black converse sneakers sending a warm rush of familiarity to her spine.

From her perch on the bottom step she let her eyes ever so slowly move their way up his now standing figure (she was still getting used to that fact…Artie standing). She looked at the dark jeans that fittingly clung to his body, the crisp white T-shirt that showed off his lean albeit muscular upper body. Covering up the shirt was a chic black vest (of the non sweater variety). Finally her eyes locked on to his intense blue orbs, which were in the moment not obstructed by his usual thick black frames.

His beautiful smile crossed his lips as he saw her eyes lock on his.

"So I see you really were at the mall with Kurt on Saturday," was the first thing she spoke after a long bout of silence.

He nodded reaching out his hand to help pull her to her feet.

She smiled and mouthed a word of thanks to him before he nodded.

"Actually after all Kurt's poking and prodding it was if you can believe it or not, me that decided on this final look…."

He paused as she once again gave him the once over trying to ignore the occasional stares the other girls were giving him.

"But are the contacts too much?" he questioned.

"The better to see you're beautiful eyes dear."

He felt his face blushing…did she just say his eyes were beautiful?

"Seriously T, do I look ok?"

She smiled thinking she could formulate many adjectives on just how 'ok' he looked however she settled on just being her usual self in her response.

"Yea, you don't look too hideous, just promise me you won't become one of the popular kids and forget about freaks like me?"

Reaching out he ran a hand through her black and blue silken hair as he shook his head.

"First off you are not a freak…and second I could never forget you Tina."

Their eyes stayed locked for a moment and they seemed like maybe they would kiss right there on the steps of the school in some grand romantic fashion thus solidifying themselves as a couple.

However that wasn't meant to be as Mike's smiling face showed up behind Tina.

Artie was really beginning not to like this guy.

"Artie man is that you? I hardly recognized you without your glasses…anyway Tina guess what."

Looking from Artie who she kind of was wishing she could of kissed (in a kind of way she hadn't kissed him before) and Mike who she was slowly forming a relationship of sorts with.

"What?" she asked trying to sound enthusiastic.

"So remember that concert we were talking about Saturday?"

"You mean the sold out one?"

Mike's mouth turned into a grin while Artie just stood watching as the little scene played in front of his eyes.

"Well it turns out this friend of my dads works at the venue and not only was he able to give us tickets BUT he's snagged us backstage passes both of which being completely gratis now how awesome is that."

"Awesome," Tina replied wanting to toss her arms and hug Mike in the moment but not feeling comfortable in Artie's presence.

Her friend sensed this tenseness as he flashed a half smile.

"Don't mind me Tina, you can hug Mike if you want…it's a free country and it's not like you're my girlfriend or anything."

He bit his tongue cursing that bout of word vomit.

Meanwhile the tone Artie said his last comment cut Tina like the sharpest of sharp knives.

No, she wasn't his girlfriend and now judging by his hot new look chances were she'd never be more then his cute quirky Goth friend so why not embrace Mike…carpe diem right?

By then the bell rang and they headed to their homerooms waiting what would surely amount to a highly eventful day indeed.

**XXX**

When he 'walked' down these halls for the first time on Thursday he was still pretty much invisible however now…well Kurt was right in all his remarks that the right cloths made the right impression as he continually took in all the idol chatter all about the mysterious new guy was.

As he approached his locker just before free period he was shocked to find a familiar blonde leaning against it.

"Hey Artie," she spoke in her usual perky dream like voice.

He was shocked that she actually remembered his name though he assumed that the brunette that stood a few feet behind her tipped her off.

He watched as Brittany reached up and began to flirtatiously stroke his hair causing him to tense up with nerves.

"So I don't know if you're aware of this but you're hot," Brittany bluntly said causing him to silently smile at her, "anyway your one of the few people at this school I haven't made out with yet and I was wondering…want to make out."

He stood in a stone cold daze.

This couldn't be happening not now not to him.

And then it just got sizably more surreal as Santana Lopez made her way into a closer proximity and soon one Cheerio's hand was placed on his left shoulder while the other one on his right. The girl's free hands linked to one another by their pinky's while devious grins crossed their faces.

He always knew that the two of them were joined at the hip…hell Finn had once revealed to the male members of the glee club about his 'double date' with the two girls at Breadsticks that was horribly awkward.

He listened to the two girls go on about how attractive he was and how they wanted to take him to the Cheerio's locker room for a hook up…he really didn't know how to respond to this and was thankful when a shrill familiar voice took over.

"Ladies."

"What do you want Berry," Santana snapped.

"Artie is already taken…"

Brittany looked to Santana.

"I told you he was secretly dating that scary Asian girl San."

Ignoring the blonde she looked to Rachel.

"He seems unattached to me."

"Well he's not unattached Santana, Artie is with me."

THREE girls fighting over him. He had to be in some dreamlike state. THREE girls! He was going to wake up soon and it would be back to Thursday and he'd be back in his chair. He really shouldn't have eaten that Funnel cake that close to his bedtime.

Looking at the sheet music in Rachel's hand he suddenly realized however what she meant when she said he was with her and so he decided to play along.

"Sorry,' he replied, "I forgot Rachel and I kind of have a date this period."

The two Cheerios pulled back pouting, telling them that if he changed his mind to call them and then they were gone leaving just him and Rachel in the hall.

"As Glee captain I've taken liberty of memorizing everyone's schedules and found it highly fortuitous that we share the same free period."

Artie nodded as he watched her ramble in her usual fashion.

"Anyway I kind of wondering if you wanted to go to one of the practice rooms and rehearse."

He nodded hoping that this was in fact the diva's intention though he didn't peg her for one to say they were going to work only to instead make out. That would go against the Rachel Berry code of professionalism or something like that.

"Rehearse," he repeated.

She nodded.

"I mean I doubt there is enough room to work on the choreography but at least we can get our vocals on the right track."

Artie nodded as they made their way to the practice room. As they walked he watched a half smile cross Rachel's lips as she must have finally noticed his new look or at least was finally making a comment on it.

"You look nice by the way Artie…" she complemented as she headed into the practice room and propped the music she had been holding on a stand which lead his eyes to wander.

**_A LOT TO SAY_**

**_David Gregory, Brittany Underwood & Jason Tam_**

Cocking an eyebrow up at Rachel he was curious as to her song choice as it was clearly something he'd never heard. However Rachel always seemed to have impeccable taste when music was concerned and so he trusted her a hundred percent.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Well…"

"It's from the musical Starr X'd Lovers that they did on the soap opera One Life to Live recently….yea I know what your asking Rachel why do you watch soap operas when it's like your living in your on personal one right here but the show had a way with music. I mean this wasn't the first time they did a musical episode; in 2007 they had one called Prom Night The Musical. Not to mention all the stellar musical guests the shows had through the years…I mean Snoop Dog being Bo Buchanan's good friend…ingenious Artie simply ingenious."

He just nodded. Soaps weren't' his thing but he'd take Rachel's word for it, and besides the song looked good and really that was all that mattered right.

He watched as Rachel reached over and flipped on a CD that was already in the CD player that sat in the room as an instrumental version of the song filled the air and he began to sing:

_I've got a lot to say and no shoulder to lean on_  
_No one for my soul to bleed on_  
_And with the road in sight I feel the Earth moving_  
_Too much here that I'm losing_

He was completely and utterly impressed at the way his and Rachel's voices so seamlessly blended with one another and from the huge smile on the brunette's face he could tell she was impressed as well.

She grabbed his arm with this elated expression as they left the music room gushing about how amazing they were. A match made in musical heaven and how she had to convince Mr. Schu to give Artie more male leads in the near future….

**XXX**

From the end of the hallway Tina watched Artie and Rachel heading out of the practice room laughing and talking. She wondered to herself when the two of them got all buddy buddy with one another.

"Rachel and Artie," Mikes voice said from behind her, "I didn't see that one coming."

Tilting her head back Tina began to wonder if perhaps she was getting a tinge of jealousy in her system over the fact that Artie was with another girl. However instead of acting on anything she simply took Mike's hand and headed to her next class not looking back.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**I know the end sucked and it wasn't half as long or eventful as the last chapter…so sorry. Anyway I have the ending pretty much mapped out like I said above now I just need some ideas to connect point A (where I am) to point B. The song used was called A Lot To Say from like Rachel said the One Life To Live musical Starr X'd Lovers and it's worth looking up the musical or at least the clip of this number on youtube. Also the full song will appear later on…eventually. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and subbed to this piece so far…keep it up..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disenchanted**

**Still have no clue where I'm going with this except my totally Artina end game LOL still don't own Glee just killing time during this hellatus writing fanfic.**

**XXX**

Exiting her last period class that day she was shocked to say the least as she spotted him leaning against the bank of lockers across the room. His hair haphazardly fallen in front of his piercing blue eyes and his trademark smile flashed in her direction despite the numerous other girls still checking 'the new Artie Abrams' out.

Taking a step closer to him a smile crossed her lips.

"What are you doing Artie?" she asked thinking that he was all buddy buddy with Rachel Berry just a few short periods ago.

"I just thought I could pick you up at your last period for once," he said in his utterly adorable tone as he shrugged his shoulders.

Her heart skipped a beat as Tina began to fall deeper and deeper into a state of confusion however visions of Rachel quickly flashed back into her mind as she bluntly spouted out in a tone that she hoped didn't make her sound too jealous.

"And Rachel won't mind?"

He let out a little laugh wondering why she would say this as his own thoughts of he and Rachel Berry hanging out and rehearsing earlier filled his mind causing him to let out a little laugh wondering if Tina now thought that he and Rachel were some kind of item.

"Rachel?" he asked her as she nodded and placed a gloved hand on her hip.

"I mean, I saw you two together earlier."

He shook his head flashing her a smile.

"Rachel and I were rehearsing our duet during free period that was all…though if Rachel didn't come when she did…"

His eyes wandered to where a gaggle of Cheerio's including Brittany and Santana were standing further down the hall whispering and flashing glances in his direction every other minute or so.

Tina was now letting out a laugh.

She wasn't trying to make fun of her friend by any means just the simple thought that last Wednesday none of the Cheerios except for former captain Quinn Fabray, and maybe Brittany would have been caught dead wanting to hang out with Artie in public and yet now…

"So," she asked, "who was it? Crissy, Missy…"

"Brittany and Santana," he replied cutting her off.

Ok so it was Brit now that made sense. The dippy blonde Cheerio was an honorary member of the little clique she had going with Artie, Kurt, and Mercedes and a few weeks ago when the five of them were trying to prove they had a 'Bad Reputation' after that whole 'glist' fiasco well that girl was more smiles then usual. Santana however…

"It was majorly awkward," he said breaking her out of her thoughts as he flashed her a confident smile, " though kind of flattering that they both wanted to get all up on this."

Tina rolled her eyes.

Really, he was still going to use that psudo gangster talk now that he was suddenly Mr. Popularity.

"So I should be thanking Rachel then," Tina said with a playful smirk as she reached up and began to run her fingers haphazardly through Artie's hair causing both of them to smile at one another in the moment not noticing the person fast approaching them.

"And what exactly should Artie be thanking me for?" Rachel quipped once again breaking the two of them out of what could have been a game changing moment.

Turning his head to where Rachel stood Artie kept his smiley composure as he shifted his eyes to where the Cheerio's were now making their way into the gymnasium for cheer practice.

Rachel instantly understood.

"Oh that little thing, no worries. I'm just glad Artie isn't the type of guy who'd be into a…" she lowered her voice, "threesome."

"Threesome?" Mike said as he put an arm around Tina's shoulders and edging his way into the conversation.

"I was ambushed by Brit and Santana earlier," Artie explained.

Mike just nodded.

Like he'd mentioned to Tina before he'd been with Brittany, briefly and could definitely see her with his friend but to add Santana into the equation…well.

Before he was able to open his mouth to say anything more (not that he planed on it or anything) Rachel's mouth popped open.

"Mike, I'm glad you're here I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What about?" he asked.

Rachel smiled as she put her arm around Artie in the moment causing him to make a shocked face at her sudden gesture.

"Artie and I as you know are working on a duet for Glee and we were wondering if you'd help us out with the choreography."

"Well…" Mike began causing Rachel to bite her lip thinking this was going to be a no however he soon continued, "do we have to meet up now cause I was kind of going to ask Tina out for coffee."

Tina blinked.

"Y-you were."

Mike nodded as he smiled at her when Tina had a brainstorm.

"Why don't we all go out? That is if you two don't already have plans."

Flashing a smile at them Rachel made a comment about how she respectfully declined as she kept a rigorous schedule, which left little room for change.

"That being said Artie, I've penciled you in for free periods the rest of the week and tomorrow and Wednesday after glee I hope that's alright."

He simply nodded as Rachel waved goodbye and went on her way leaving the trio to be alone.

"So," Tina said with a smile on her face, "Artie do you want to join us or not?"

He paused for a moment as he drifted his eyes to Mike's face trying to read the young mans expression. Did he agree with Tina that he should join them for coffee or did he want him to say no so he could spend intimate time with the young girl.

Mike's expression looked friendly and welcoming, which was a weight off of his shoulder.

"Sure," Artie said with a smile, "why not."

**XXX**

**TBC**

**Ok so I know this chapter was wicked short and probably a bit disappointing but I've got massive writers block and like I mentioned above only have the end game in site. Anyways should I pick up with the coffee date or press on? Also for story purposes Jesse didn't get back with Rachel after the Run Joey Run debacle and the whole arc in Dream On didn't happen (every other event up to and including that episode as of now however has happened in this cannon) thanks again for reading/reviewing/favoring this…keep it up **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disenchanted**

**Ok so it seems like forever since I've updated this and I'm truly sorry. Writers block for this verse still plagues me but thanks for all your patience and reviews. I still don't own Glee…god help me if I did (inserts evil laughter) and now on with the story…**

"Why not," he thought to himself with a laugh as Mike's car pulled up to the coffee shop thinking that the correct answer should have been no thanks the second Rachel informed them she couldn't come along. He was giving off the jealous vibe he simply knew it and he had been waiting the whole ride for Mike to call him out on it.

But he didn't! No, Mike was as friendly as could be as the two of them drove to the coffee shop with Tina sitting in the back seat. Mike being nervous asking him what he had planed to do now that he had full usage of his legs while he simply had smiled back saying how honestly he had no clue though he admitted to possibly trying out for the soccer team in the fall.

Tina smiled commenting that she didn't know that he was interested in soccer to which he replied back how before the accident his team had been all state.

Both Tina and Mike were impressed with that little tidbit.

Pulling up to the shop he watched the young (non) couple head to the door however he had stopped in his tracks.

"What's the matter Artie" Tina asked with a great concern in her voice.

He smiled his sweet smile at her and shook his head.

"Nothing…it's just…well kind of embarrassing."

"Did you realize you don't have any money cause I'll cover for you dude," Mike said.

Artie shook his head thinking how embarrassing it would have been if he had to ask Mike to bum him the cash to but his drink for him…then again that wasn't even half as embarrassing of the reality.

Picking up his cell phone his face blushed a pale shade of red.

"I have to call my mom."

Tina and Mike didn't say a word however that didn't stop him from going on about the reasoning why.

"I mean after everything that just happened, me suddenly being able to walk again, she's a bit over protective."

Tina nodded while Mike commented the two of them would go in and save him a seat.

Nodding he watched the pair enter the coffee shop while he began to find a spot in the parking lot that had a decent reception.

Dialing his mother's number he was instantly greeted by her voice.

"Artie what's wrong?" she instantly asked.

"Nothing mom."

"Then why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to tell you I went out with some friends after school."

"Artie…"

"Mom, its just coffee with Tina and Mike."

From her end his mother smiled. She liked Tina, she really did in fact she wouldn't of minded if the sweet yet shy girl dressed in black were to date her son. This Mike on the other hand, well she knew the guy was in glee with Artie and that he was on the football team but that was all which made her a bit weary.

From his end Artie thought this moment of silence would be a great time to add.

"Oh, and tomorrow and Wednesday I'm going to be rehearsing with Rachel for a performance."

"Well rehearsing for Glee I can understand…but today…oh well I trust Tina so…just be careful."

"I will."

"And should I hold dinner?"

He thought about it.

"Well if your hungry don't wait on my account."

They talked for a few minutes longer, his mother constantly repeating to him to 'be careful' before finally he had been able to hang up and head back into the coffee shop where his eyes instantly located Mike and Tina who were laughing about something.

**XXX**

"No, seriously." Tina had started as she and Mike were seated in a booth now.

"Yea, into a WALL, and yet Rachel thinks he's the…"

Pausing for dramatic effect Mike tried to pull off his best Rachel Berry impression as he continued, … "most talented guy in New Directions."

Tina let out a laugh both at Mike's Rachel impression and the thought of Finn's dance skills. Thank god the brunette was unavailable to come that evening as what else could the two of them make fun of.

"In all seriousness though," Mike said turning his head to make sure Artie was still MIA before he continued, "what do you think this whole Artie thing will do to the dynamic of the club."

"Honestly," Tina said.

Mike nodded.

"I think it will amp us up to a whole new level, I mean he is one of if not THE best male vocalist of the group no matter what Rachel says…no offence."

He shook his head.

"None taken, I definitely agree, and in chair he was already dancing circles around Hudson so just imagine the possibilities."

"You know his duet with Rachel…so going to be on the short list for Regionals." Tina said with a boastful smile.

"Oh really," Mike said leaning over and flicking a bit of whipped cream from the top of her drink into her face causing her to erupt in a giggle fit as she pulled her cup away letting him know that since Artie was still busily they should attempt to start their homework to which her companion reluctantly agreed.

**XXX**

Pausing mid stare Artie wondered if he should turn back around and hale a cab or call Kurt for a ride both him though in hindsight either option would be rather rude and the latter would just open up an interrogation session he was NOT in the mood for at this time.

Entering the shop he headed toward the counter where he instantly spotted a familiar blonde looking all too dazed and confused.

Despite the utter awkwardness of their interaction earlier that very same day he did what any friend would do an approach her.

"Brittany?" he asked as she turned around and looked at her.

"Artie," she said with a smile on her face, "thank god you're here, your smart and I kind of need some help."

Lord only knew what kind of 'help' the blonde required however he just simply nodded.

"Ok, what do you need."

Her eyes still affixed to the chalkboard menu she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't understand the menu… tall, half caff, whip…it's just so confusing. Usually Santana's here with me to order but she said something about studying with Matt but between you and me…" Brittany lowered her voice, "I don't think they are studying at all."

Artie just nodded at her bluntness.

"And about this afternoon when I asked you to make out with me, it was Santana's idea, though I do think your kind of hot and if you want to make out then I'd have a perfect record…at least with the guys of the school."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said as her eyes looked to Tina and Mike a pout crossing her lips instantly being more confused then she was with the menu.

"So you and Tina aren't dating are you?"

Artie shook his head as he placed an order for two drinks at the counter before looking back to the blonde.

"We're friends."

She nodded thinking of her relationship with Santana. They were 'friends' as well however she would always run off with Matt or Puck or Finn that one time so she guessed that's what Tina was doing with Mike.

She should really tell the young man that sex wasn't dating however she was interrupted as she was handed a cup of something.

"For me?" she asked.

Artie nodded at her as she grinned happily to him before taking a sip.

"My favorite, how did you know…no don't answer it's cause your so smart."

He watched her reach into her bag for her wallet.

"No, it's on me."

"So, is this a date?"

Artie let out a laugh.

"No."

"Well would you like to go out…on a date Friday Night? I promise I won't let Santana come along."

Looking from Tina and Mike back to the blonde he shrugged his shoulders and before he could over think it he smiled not saying a yes or no as Brittany squealed excitedly and began to head out of the shop.

"Wait Brit…I didn't say…"

But she was gone.

Making his way to where Tina and Mike sat the duo rolled their eyes before Tina spoke up.

"What took you so long?"

"I think I might have just agreed to go out with Brittany Friday night."

**TBC**

**Worth the wait or total suckage you decide. I still got an endgame in mind that is totally Artina and I admit that I was plotting pairing Artie with Rachel for a bit so that they could make Tina and Finn jealous respectively however I had read that Heather Morris (Brittany) said something along the lines that she thinks Brittany and Mike would be cute on cannon and that Brit has a crush on Artie hence why I may lean toward a quad with them…we'll see what the muse brings…all she could put on the table this update were pot shots at Finn's dancing and Brittany being Brittany …**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disenchanted**

**Ok here is an attempt at another chapter and moving the plot along…if even just a quarter inch LOL…anyways I'm kind of basing Artie's new fashion style on the character Declan on the Canadian series Degrassi… that is all…enjoy**

* * *

He didn't expect to see her smiling face that morning as he approached his locker but he was definitely glad that she had decided to take the time to stop by.

Letting out a sigh he began to turn his combination while asking her…

"Please tell me it was just a dream that I agreed to go out with Brit last night?"

He listened to the sweet sounds of Tina's laughter as strains of her black and purple hair bounced back and forth.

"Well from what you implied you didn't actually agree to go out with Brit, she just assumed you did."

"That makes it a lot better," he said as he paused looking into her eyes wondering what she felt about him and another girl…not that they were a couple or anything after all whatever she and Mike were he was totally okay with.

"By the way, I may not be as fashion savvy as Kurt but I like that color on you."

Artie looked down at the blue and gray striped sweater he had on and flashed her a smile.

"Thanks," he replied as he leant over to pull a notebook out of his locker only to have his eyes gaze upon a familiar pair of knee sock and Mary Jane covered legs heading his way…

Lifting his head his eyes were instantly met with Rachel's.

"I'm here to remind you about…"

"Rehearsals, free period, after school…"

"Exactly…I'm so glad there is at least one guy in New Directions besides Mr. Schu who is professional…like me…"

The warning bell had filled the air seconds later leading the three teens to head to their respective home rooms ready for the day to begin.

**XXX**

He was thankful for the fickle attention spans of his fellow classmates as the novelty of the wheelchair kid walking down the hall seemed to of worn off and he was variably invisible again.

Well, at least the jocks didn't seem to want to toss him in the dumpster or stain him with a slushie so that had to be a plus right?

By the time that third period rolled around and he was seated in is usual spot in English class his train of thought shifted from his peers attention span to a different matter as he listened to his teacher rattle on about the works of Fitzgerald making him wonder how long it would be before Kurt had it in his mind to throw a Gatsby inspired party. The thought of said party was what had directed his mind to the wonder of who he would ask to be his date to a lavish affair like this…and just how beautiful Tina would look all dolled up for such an occasion.

That last thought caused him to let out a soft sigh while thinking to himself that when he was in his wheelchair he never had girl problems like this before.

**XXX**

"So let me get this strait," Rachel said as they entered the practice room at the start of free period, "your in love with Tina who sees you as her best friend and who may or may not be going out with Mike."

He nodded.

"Then there is Brittany who kind of asked you to go out on a date with you on Friday night…any you said yes."

"Well all I did was shrug my shoulder and smile but…"

"It's Brittany," they both said in unison before letting out a laugh.

"She means well," Rachel said, "and is one heck of a dancer but I so don't get how she has a GPA high enough to participate in extra curriculars."

Artie wanted to make a comment about how there were days the same could be said for Rachel's on again off again boyfriend and fellow glee clubber Finn Hudson but he restrained himself.

"Well now Artie you're becoming quite the stud… let's just hope you don't gain a reputation like some other self proclaimed stud we all know."

Flashing a wink as she referred to another one of her ex boyfriends, one Noah Puckerman who for the love of god Artie had hoped had relinquished his player ways for good so as not to shatter his good friend Mercedes's heart.

He watched as Rachel flipped on the CD player and the music began and he started to sing:

I've got a lot to say and no shoulder to lean on….

They ran through the song a couple of times and there were definitely great amounts of progress.

"We are doing amazing with the vocals," Rachel said, "maybe Mike will be free after glee to start working on the choreography cause once we have that then we are so ready to present this and I just know Mr. Schue will give us more duets once he hears this cause our voices are pure magic."

"You think so?"

Rachel nodded as the bell rang and they headed to their next classes.

**XXX**

"Ok now step, step, and turn…" Will began calling off moves as they were going over one of their latest numbers that in his mind would give them an edge at Regionals, though then again when did he not give out this affirmation however as his eyes drifted to where Artie now was dancing with Quinn and a half smile crossed his lips telling the gang to take five.

"But we hardly even…" Rachel piped up when Mercedes mumbled, "you need to pick your battles girl," prompting Rachel to stop.

"Ok, you guys are doing amazing on this number…however why don't we go back and work on Hello Goodbye some more."

There was some muffled conversation amongst the teens while their instructor went on to say that he wanted to rework the choreography for that and perhaps some more of their older numbers to give Artie more dance numbers.

This was when Rachel and Brittany both tossed up their arms.

"What is it Rachel."

"I think that is an excellent idea," she began, "and while we are on the subject of

Artie I can't wait for you guys to here our duet it's amazing not to brag but it's one of the best duets vocally I've done in glee so far."

Finn, whom she was off with at present just looked at her with a sad expression and was about to say something to the brunette when he spotted Brittany's hand still waving.

"I think Brittany wants to say something Mr. Schu," Finn spoke out of turn.

"Brittany,' the teacher said addressing her.

"I can help Artie if you want, I mean sometimes I find all the steps to be confusing but I'm still an awesome dancer and Artie is my boyfriend now and…"

"I'll take that offer into consideration," the teacher said smiling at the blonde cheerio while her brunette counterpart looked over at her.

"Since when were you and Abrams dating?" Santana whispered.

"Since yesterday when you blew me off to make out with Matt under the bleachers," Brittany whispered back.

"We were studying."

Brittany paused deciding to buy it while Santana resisted the urge to tell her friend that Matt was totally gay and crushing on Kurt but that was a whole different story.

"Do I even want to know?" Kurt whispered into Artie's ear.

"I told you everything at lunch," Artie said which was truthful as at Lunch he had told Kurt and Mercedes all about his exploits at the coffee shop the previous day.

"Whatever, but if you want to double date sometime with me and Puck I'm totally cool," Mercedes added.

Artie rolled his eyes as he looked over to Tina who simply smiled repressing a laugh before looking over to Mike who flashed a sympathetic gaze at his friend.

Brit was intense and he had known this from experience that had lead him to raise his hand.

"If it's alright with you Mr. Schu, I can help Artie with his choreography as I'm already helping him and Rachel with their duet after school.

The teacher smiled at how enthusiastic his students were with helping out their fellow clubbers as he began to run the last number yet again instead of going back to Hello Goodbye as the rehearsal session was almost over.

**XX**

After Glee rehearsal the choir room began to empty until Tina, Mike, Rachel, and Artie were left.

"Tina," Rachel said with a smile, "you can stay if you want…give an outsiders perspective."

Tina shook her head.

"No, I'd rather be surprised like everyone else…" she began to head out before turning around and smiling at Rachel, "keep my boys in line ok Rach."

"Aye aye Tina," Rachel said flipping open her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Probably looking up the sequence on You Tube…which by the way Rachel I watched the whole musical and you were right it was entertaining."

"Have you looked up the first one yet?"

"No."

"You should, before Langston went all skanky she kind of reminded me of Tina…well style wise at least."

Artie nodded mentioning that he'd have to check it out while Mike still looked confused until Rachel clicked on the video.

"A soap opera?" Mike asked and the two nodded.

As they watched the scene play out however Mike was impressed, this Markko character had some serious moves and he had moves for the duo at hand playing out in his mind already.

"Ok," he said, "I have a plan.

**TBC**

**I was going to add more but I wanted to post tonight….I am still in a rut with this so be patient and leave me a comment. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disenchanted**

**So I really haven't sussed out an outline yet but as much of an Artina fan that I am I can't wait to see where the spoiled Artie/Tina/Mike triangle that is supposed to happen on cannon will play out though I kind of have a feeling it'll be more of a Tina/Mike one episode stand…anyways…**

* * *

Mike had a plan all right; his plan was to work him to death in rehearsal making him long for the days when he was in his wheelchair.

Ok so he didn't really long to be leg less once more but those rehearsals were a major work out nonetheless.

By the time he'd gotten home Tuesday he ate dinner, did his homework and just crashed.

Wednesday was the same thing all over again, well minus the glee club rehearsal although that meant that the after school rehearsal with Mike and Rachel would be even longer, pair that with the flirtatious looks that Brittany flashed them every time he passed her in the hallway and well…

Soon it was Thursday and Artie hoped that all that intense work would pay off and the other members of New Directions, especially Mr. Schuester would like his and Rachel's performance, especially seeing as it was the first time he was able to truly show off all he could do as a performer.

As the final bell rang that day he headed over to his locker smiling as he saw a certain someone waiting.

"So, are you nervous?" Tina asked adjusting her black and red messenger bag over her shoulder before looking into his sparkling eyes… he could definitely tell she was still getting used to that…looking directly into his eyes, especially since it had only been one week ago that the miracle had occurred.

Yes one week ago he walked for the first time and now he was about to do an intricate dance number with one Rachel Berry… he wasn't going to question logic at this point.

Looking back into Tina's sweet eyes he flashed her a smile as he exhaled a breath of air.

"Yea, a little bit."

Tina craned her neck hoping that Brittany wasn't approaching which thankfully she wasn't as she draped her arm around her best friend and began to walk toward the choir room however soon he stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Artie?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong Tee, I just need to change."

Tina looked down at her companion's outfit that day, his charcoal gray dress pants and blue dress shirt had clearly come from his new geek chic prep wardrobe and it definitely suited him.

"What's wrong with what you have on?"

Artie just smiled and shook his head as he mumbled Rachel and Control Freak and a few other choice words as he headed into the empty choir room picking up a garment bag and telling the young Asian girl by his side that he'd be back in just a second.

**XXX**

True to his word Artie entered the choir room moments later now dressed in a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone.

"The blue made your eyes pop better," Tina said as Artie took a seat by her side on the risers nodding at her observation.

A small lapse of silence filled the air before Tina once more opened her mouth.

"So, you think after your performance today we can see if Mr. Schuester would let us work on a number together."

Artie let out a small laugh.

"I don't know if Rachel will want to share me."

Tina playfully punched his arm as he flashed her a smirk, "and besides Brittany is territorial."

"Oh my god you're not actually going out with her."

"It's only one date, it's not like I plan on going steady with her."

"Going steady Artie….seriously who even uses that term anymore."

Artie just let out a laugh as Mike entered the room and slipped onto the riser on Tina's other side.

"Nervous."

"Only if people keep asking me if I am."

"Well don't be, your going to kill, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Schue puts you and Rachel's duet front and center at Regionals."

"You know Mike's right," Rachel said from the doorway dressed in a red dress almost identical to the one Langston wore in Starr X'd Lovers. Sure it had been known that the one thing that the self proclaimed diva wasn't good at was sewing and neither were her two dads which was why the presence of such a fantastic dress had shocked the trio sitting in the room, that was up until Kurt and Mercedes entered the room, Finn and Puck hot on their heels.

"Rachel if I do say so myself you look stunning."

All eyes turned to the fashionable young man as he took a seat.

"I thought you were…you know…," Finn began.

"Gay," Kurt said.

The taller teen nodded.

"I am, it's just the dress was my creation."

Silence.

"I know what your thinking, you thought that I hate Rachel…well hate is such a strong word…and besides I did it for Artie."

They all just nodded as Matt, Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Mr. Schue entered the room and practice began.

"Ok," the teacher said clapping his hands together, "I hear today we've got ourselves a little treat that could very well be…'our signature piece for Regionals,'

As he said the last few words everyone mouthed them as clearly the teacher had said them a million times before, most recently when Tina had done her 'Dream a Little Dream' number with Artie and Mike.

"Rachel…Artie…"

The duo stood up and headed to the center of the floor where Rachel was giving one of her patent Rachel Berry speeches that everyone pretty much zoned out.

Once she was done with her speech she and Artie stood back to back as she nodded to Mike to flip the boom box with their music on leading Artie to begin to sing:

_I've got a lot to say and no shoulder to lean on_

_No one for my soul to bleed on_

Twirling around Artie was now facing Rachel as he continued.

_And with the road in sight I feel the Earth moving_

_Too much here that I'm loosing._

He began to twirl Rachel around as from his seat on the risers Mike sang, shocking everyone as the young man had never gotten a solo before which was a shock seeing as how he was definitely a good singer.

_And I'm not someone to cry for_

_I'm not someone to try and lift your hand as you walk by_

Sure Mike was singing the Markko lines at present but if they were to take it to Regionals, Artie and Rachel were pretty sure that Finn or Puck would be more likely to take that line.

_I'm not afraid of the distance_

Rachel belted out

_I'm not afraid of resistance_

_When everyone wants me to_

Artie joined in at that last line and Rachel's initial comments about her doing a duet with Artie began to ring true… the blending of their voices was simply magical and by this point everyone eyes were on the duo…well that was except for Brittany whose eyes were glued to Artie with a dreamy look in them to boot.

Facing Rachel now Artie sang the next line.

_And please don't complicate my story._

_Because I've been trying hard not to worry_

Rachel sang with him

Stepping away and walking toward the crowd, his eyes locking with Tina's as he sang his next line.

_And I've had alterations_

Meanwhile Rachel's eyes locked onto Finn's

_Yea all my plans have had variations_

Turing back to each other Artie and Rachel once again sang in unison.

_And I…I'm not someone to cry for_

_I'm not someone to try and lift your hand as you walk by._

_I'm not afraid of the distance_

Artie sang alone as he looked over his shoulder and once more flashed a look to Tina before Rachel tapped him playfully on his shoulder as choreographed and re joined him in singing

_I'm not afraid of resistance_

_When everyone wants me to_

_I'm not afraid of resistance_

_When everyone wants me to…_

Once the song ended it seemed as if the ten members of New Directions that had been on the risers as well as Mr. Schuester were giving the duet a standing ovation.

"That was amazing you guys," the teacher said and though he said that after each performance he genuinely meant it this time.

Finn meanwhile made his way over to where Rachel was standing and pulled her aside. If Artie could read minds he would bet that by the time this practice ended Finn and Rachel would be on yet again.

However his love life, not as simple as he looked up to see Brittany and Santana, pinkies linked whispering at a mile a minute about him most likely while Tina and Mike approached him.

Tina tossed her arms around her friend.

"Wow, you definitely brought it…whatever IT is."

Artie let out a little laugh.

"I couldn't of done it with out Mike here, this guy's seriously got moves."

"Yea, but you Artie are a quick study…and besides that voice."

"Hey, you got a pretty mean set of pipes on you yourself."

Mike blushed at Artie's complement after all before joining glee he was actually kind of embarrassed to dance in Public though only Matt knew this and only Matt would ever know this he supposed…and to sing…well he was pretty happy singing in the background vocal chops or not."

Mr. Schuester's clapping suddenly snapped the club back into attention as the teacher was in the beginning phases of announcing a new assignment while in the young former paraplegics mind he began to sort out what could possibly happen next…especially with his upcoming date with Brittany.

**XXX**

**TBC**

**Next chapter will be Artie's date with Brit… after that all I have planed is my end game which for now is Artina still….that said reviews and ideas are like crack to me…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disenchanted**

**WOW! Am I actually updating this piece? Anyways, bad news is that god knows how much glangst (glee + angst) I'll feel come Tuesday's season opener…good news however is that I have come up with a seemingly decent outline…. Anyway thanks to everyone for their patience and I hope you all enjoy…**

**x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Artie sucked in a long lingering breath. He still couldn't begin to fathom what was about to happen in a matter of moments as he began to pace the floor of Kurt's basement bedroom.

"Your aware that your feet are warring down the oriental carpeting right,' Kurt quipped causing Artie to silently laugh at that statement considering the state he'd been in just over a week ago.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Because you're worried that your out of Brit's league…relax….Brit doesn't have a league."

"Thanks Kurt, that makes things loads better."

"You know what I mean…hello the girl dated ME for a week last month and I'm…you know gay."

"Yes, but you were all wearing flannel and having an identity crisis so…."

There was silence for the moment as Kurt looked over his friend's outfit, which was similar to the one he had on his first day waltzing into school after his make over. A pair of dark skinny jeans paired with a crisp white shirt and a dressy vest only this time the vest was a deep chocolate brown color.

"Anyway you look good man, and like I said…Brit's a sweet girl…spacey at times but sweet."

Artie nodded.

"I thank you for the complement…anyways I don't know if this feeling I have in the pit of my stomach right now actually is nerves or the thought that Tina and Mike are going out to see a concert this evening."

Kurt began to rant about how he was jealous that Mike had managed to snag tickets to the show that evening while Artie rolled his eyes, shocked that Kurt knew the band.

"I mean they are no Gaga…anyway change of subject…where are you taking your date this fine evening."

A light blush crossed Artie's cheek as he was kind of embarrassed to admit to Kurt the dorkyness of the date that he had plotted out in his mind.

**x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Tina stood in front of the full length mirror of her bedroom wondering when she became the kind of girlie girl she loathed as she twirled a strain of her recently dyed red streaks around her finger, when did she ever give a damn about just how to wear her hair.

Perhaps thinking about some trivial vanity was in part do to her mind wandering to the thought of Artie and Brittany going on a 'date' that evening. Her best friend and a Cheerio, even if said Cheerio was Brittany just didn't compute in her brain… then again she was getting ready for her own date in the moment so why should she be jealous of her best friend having a life when she was having one of her own.

And besides Mike…there was just something about Mike that had always drew her in as even before they became friends through glee he'd been one of the few jocks not to make fun of the 'freak with the stutter' that she'd once been.

Another sigh fell from her chest as she let that thought sink in.

'I'm going on a date to see and meet one of my favorite bands with Mike!'

Flipping on the bands latest CD, which sat in her stereo Tina, took one final look at her reflection before settling on the idea that leaving her long hair down would be the wisest way to go.

**x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x—**

The Hummel's doorbell rang and it seemed that Burt must have answered it cause suddenly the older mans voice echoed down the stairs.

"Um Kurt, that cheerleader is here again….is there something that your not telling me?"

"Hi Mr. Hummel," Artie said with a smile giving the older man a proper greeting as he'd still been at the garage earlier when he arrived, "no, Brittany is here to pick me up."

Artie watched as the older man gave him a look before flashing him a smile.

"I'm sorry to stare, I'm just not used to seeing ya…you know."

"In my chair."

Burt just nodded.

Artie smiled. He knew his sudden change in appearance would take some getting used to.

"Try not to do anything I wouldn't do," Kurt said with a smirk as he waved goodbye to his friend.

**X—x—x—**

Once he got upstairs he saw Brittany looking around at the photographs that lined the mantel.

"Why are there so many pictures of Kurt here and none of you? I'm confused."

"Because this is Kurt's house…remember."

"Right," she said with a smile, "we used to date….did you know that?"

Artie nodded.

"He took me to his bedroom and we made out…are we going to go to his room and make out? Because I like to make out."

Artie tried not to laugh thinking this was going to be an interesting night as he took her hand and lead her outside.

"I had something else in mind."

Brittany nodded as her eyes glanced around the Hummel's driveway as if she was looking for something.

"Where is your car?" she asked while Artie simply rolled his eyes, "never mind I'll drive…but can we make a stop first?"

His first instinct was that she would be stopping at Santana's place however when the car stopped just outside the local park he just decided to go with the flow.

**x—x—x—**

Artie watched as Brittany lead him to a small pond at the center of the park.

"I forgot to do this before I picked you up," she declared as she reached into her purse and pulled out a slice of bread and began to rip off pieces and toss it out to the ducks that sat in the water.

"I come here every night," she declared with pride in her voice before looking at Artie's empty hands.

"I'm rude," she replied as she reached in pulling out a second piece of bread and handing it to him telling him what to do, "if I don't do this the ducks will starve and die."

A smile crossed his lips as the sweet innocent way she said this as he ripped a piece of bread and tossed it into the water.

It wasn't the initial way he thought to start his date but he kind of enjoyed it as he looked up to see the beginnings of the sunset fill the Friday Evening sky.

**x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x-x—x—x—x—x—**

The Cohen-Chang doorbell rang and Tina went to open it. Thankful that her parents were MIA as they would most likely subject Mike to the million questions as to where they were going and what they were doing before candidly whispering that while they loved Artie to death it was refreshing to see her dating another Asian.

"Looking good Asian," Mike said with a smirk as he used the 'nickname' she gained somewhere down the line in glee club.

She chuckled as she looked down at her attire. Nothing out of the ordinary, just a black and red plaid skirt and a black T-shirt of the band they were about to see.

However she smiled thanking his words to be a complement as she took in the black jeans and band shirt her companion had on, deciding to toss back a flirtatious remark of her own.

"not looking that bad yourself Chang."

He smiled watching her grab her bag and lock up her house before heading over to his car where he promptly opened her car door like the gentleman he was.

"So," he said while she climbed in, "want to grab a bite before the show?"

"Sure," She replied as he hopped in the drivers seat and started the car.

**X—x—x**

Mike stood there studying his companion's face as she took a bite of the fish taco that was in her hand trying to see her reaction to it. He couldn't believe she'd never been to the 'Macho Nacho' Taco Truck that was usually parked just outside the campus to Lima Community College.

"Oh my god," she said with food still in her mouth which to him was utterly adorable albeit a bit gross. She swallowed before continuing, "this is like the best Taco I've ever tasted…where did you find this place."

"Short Answer, last year Puck was dating this chick…"

Tina glared.

"This girl from LCC and she took him here and then he told the team and I've never eaten a Taco anywhere else anywhere again."

Tina just nodded.

"Do you think we have time for another?"

Mike just looked at his watch and nodded.

**x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

After their moment at the duck pond Artie looked over to his date.

"Did you park by a meter?"

"A meteor? Like from space?"

"Never mind," he said remembering where she parked with shocking precision just outside the confines of the park, "anyway we can walk to our next destination if you want, I mean it's a nice night and all."

He waited for her to make some remark about him and how he'd been in the chair in that childlike tone of hers however instead she just nodded her pony tailed head as she skipped along beside him.

**x—x—x**

Roscoe's was a restaurant slash arcade which was a step up from the juvenility that was Chuck-E-Cheese and yet not quite as sophisticated a place as Dave and Busters was. It was located in a huge former where house and sold staples like Pizza and Chicken Strips while showcasing both games such as skee ball, air hockey, DDR as well as a go cart track, carousel and an indoor Ferris wheel.

Brittany's eyes lit up like a child at Christmas as she looked around this place.

"wow, it's like the Carnival that came to town last week…how did you know I wanted to go there but couldn't? can we go on the Ferris wheel and make out?"

Artie shook his head.

There his date was with the making out again causing his stomach to become a ball of nerves as he'd only before kissed Tina.

"I was thinking that maybe we could grab a bite to eat if that's ok Brit."

She felt her stomach rumble a bit and the thought of eating actual food as opposed to the shakes that coach Sylvester made her drink was highly appealing.

"Are you fine with Pineapple and Ham?" Artie asked.

Brittany let out a laugh as she commented to him that the combination was her favorite.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

"Are you sure the seats were free," Tina asked of the floor seats that they were now seated at in the arena. Sure they were far back on the floor but still….floor seats at a sold out concert.

"I told you… my dad knows a guy," he spoke in a faux Italian accent.

"So your dad's in the Asian Mafia?"

"I don't know? Is there an Asian Mafia?"

The duo laughed for a bit.

"Seriously, I owe you something."

"You could buy me a poster or something for the band to sign."

"Deal," Tina said as the familiar chords to her favorite song began to play and she began to sing along to it.

She'd loved the band on her CD but singing along to them live was like a Religious Experience or something.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

After they finished their Pizza true to his word Artie took Brittany over towards the Ferris wheel only to be told that they were too tall to ride.

Brittany looked like she was about to cry and so Artie placed an arm around her shoulders.

"It's ok Brit, there are plenty of other things to do here…. I mean look around there is wack-a-moll, and pop-a-ball, and skee ball, and air ho…."

He was cut off when he looked at her pointing over to the DDR machine, a huge smile on her lips.

"You were so hot dancing the other day with Rachel in glee, and I'm a dancer and…want to play?"

Artie smiled.

Pizza and DDR was his personal plan all along, however he wasn't going to tell that to the popular blonde's face as he let her drag him to the machine where she eagerly popped in coins and picked out some poppy tune for their first dance and began to move to the music. Surprisingly he didn't miss a step as he followed along by her side.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Adrenaline flowed through the young Asian's veins as they waited by the stage door waiting for their turn to meet the band.

True to her word, Tina had purchased Mike a poster that he held in his hand while Tina was clutching a towel that she caught when the lead singer tossed it out into the crowd.

"You should think of going out for softball or something," Mike asked pointing to the towel and referring to the catch she had made.

Tina couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Me, on a sports team….um no, and besides the catch was just a fluke."

He simply nodded as they waited for the line to get shorter and shorter until finally they reached the stage door where the band was having their meet and greet.

Sure they weren't a young band as the majority of the band mates were in their early to mid thirties but up close and personal they definitely looked good for their age.

For being big music stars the group was pretty down to earth and conversed with the teens and some of the other fans that were in the meet and greet as if they were all just regular people.

**—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Artie and Brittany managed to play DDR a handful of times verses one another and then some more times playing against various members of the group of amazed junior high scholars that were watching them.

Brit was in awe of Artie's newfound moves while Artie was impressed by his date's…well…flexibility though he wouldn't say that out loud lest she get the wrong idea.

They walked back to Brittany's car now and Artie's soft blue-eyed gaze fell upon Brittany.

"I wish that I could be the one to drop you off at your place, walk you to the door…"

"Make out with me?"

Artie laughed.

"Well kiss you goodnight…yes."

"You can still…you know…Kiss me?"

Artie just nodded as they drove to Kurt's house where Artie had planed to stay for the evening much to his parents dislike. However he wasn't about to tell them he was going out on a date now was he?

Once they arrived to the Hummel home Brittany looked over to him, a half smile on her lips.

"Since this is your house should I walk you to the door?"

Artie just shrugged as Brittany got out of the car and waited for him on the curb while he headed out and walked with the blonde up to the Hummel's front door.

"Now?" Brittany asked.

Artie nodded.

The blonde's face lit up as she leant in to give Artie a kiss.

Artie didn't know what to think about the kiss as the only girl outside his mother or other female relatives he'd kissed this far had been Tina.

Once Brittany pulled back Artie looked into her eyes.

"Did I live up to your expectations?"

Brittany nodded claiming as she'd kissed practically all the guys at the school and only had to kiss that Jacob guy who was weird before commenting that his lips tasted sweet like 'pineapple' and that they 'totally should go out again.'

Artie nodded as she headed back to her car and he entered Kurt's house with the key his friend had lent him.

As he entered the living room he wondered what Tina's night was like.

**x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—**

Tina was upset to hear the Taco Truck was already closed for the evening and so instead they headed toward the Wendy's drive through for Frosties to which Mike scoffed when Tina asked him to order a small French Fry as well.

It wasn't weird right? Dipping fries into frosties, after all Artie did so as well. Once they finished their food they managed to drive up to the Cohen-Chang home where Mike walked around to the passenger door and opened it for Tina once more before walking her too her door.

"I had fun tonight Mike," Tina said as the boy nodded.

"I had fun too."

Their eyes locked as silence filled the air.

Soon Mike's hand reached around to cup the back of Tina's neck as he leant in for a long lingering kiss.

Pulling back Tina tried to catch her breath.

"So," Mike said, "see you Monday at school."

"Ya ha," Tina choked out as her date spun round and headed toward his car with a spring in his step.

Entering her dark and empty living room Tina slumped down on the couch not thinking about the wonderful time she had that evening with Mike but instead thinking about that kiss and how it didn't hold half the spark that Artie's kisses held. And that's when it hit her….

She was in love with her best friend.

**TBC**

**x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—x- x—x—x—x—x—**

**Thanks again for bearing with me on this, I hope that the wait paid off. Now I just want to give some credit where credit is do. I asked my friends Gina and Beth about what I should do for the Artie/Brit date and Beth said 'duck' pond while Gina suggested dancing (only after she'd suggested Brittana double team Artie Breadsticks like they did to Finn in 'Hell-O' anyways the Taco Truck that Mike/Tina go to is based on my love for the Food Network series 'great food truck race' while Roscoe's is inspired by a place I used to go to growing up (the name was different and it's long since been demolished) and the Wendy's thing in the end…blame my sister. anyway once again thanks for reading**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disenchanted**

**Ok so seriously I held off on my barware tossing until the end montage when Artie was looking in on Tina and Artie 'dancing' cause that was a kick in Artie's stomach with the heels of Tina's combat boots…. Anyways I am a fan of all three characters individually and while my heart leans more toward Tina and Artie as the ultimate end game I do hope that the writers make a solid two sided triangle in the end where Tina is genuinely torn in the end…cause if I were Tina I'd forgive Artie's shortcomings cause he's so darn adorkable however at the same time be utterly shallow and lust after Mike's 'abs'. Anyway sorry for that little rant… anyway just a friendly reminder this is set AU post 'Dream On' so Matt is still in glee (I'm bitter over him leaving) and Jesse has already defected back to Vocal Adrenaline…. And now here's the latest installment….**

******x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Was it just him or did the weekend just seem to fly by. It seemed like just yesterday that he had that sweet, fun, yet totally awkward date with Brittany but that was Friday night and now the sounds of the horn of Kurt's 'baby' echoed from outside his house.

Looking at his reflection in the full sized mirror that hung in his parent's room he looked at his reflection.

He knew Kurt was going to make a comment that he was 'back to the sweater vests' however this was a new one and not one of those 'argyle monstrosities' as Kurt would call it. No, this one was a solid navy blue and fit in with the whole geek chic preppy look he'd been trying to hone. He paired said non-offending vest with a white shirt and a pair of dark jeans.

Heading outside he spotted his friend who, true to his assumptions wrinkled his brow.

"and I thought we were making progress."

"It's monochromatic."

"I'm shocked you know what that word means."

"I know I'm not as fashion savvy as you Kurt, but I do have a higher GPA then you."

Artie smirked as he slid into the passenger seat and fastened his seatbelt.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Artie to bring academics into the conversation.

"That's only because I got a B last semester in Chemistry if not I'd have a 4.0 same as you."

Artie smiled.

Kurt was probably right, no…he was definitely right however the subject of their conversation soon changed.

"So," Artie said, "do you think Brit will remember we went out on Friday?"

"I think so… I mean while the girl does change partners as much as Gaga changes her looks she still thinks I'm her 'totally gay non boyfriend' "

he simply nodded at that comment before turning back to Kurt.

"So, did Tina tell you how her date with Mike went by any chance?"

Kurt shook his head.

"No, which is odd because the four of us, you know you, me, Tina, and Cedes are so in sync."

"yes, but does Mercedes tell you in detail about her relationship with Puck?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"God know…but she does give me the lowdown on the softer side of Noah Puckerman you know…like 'Puck picked her favorite coffee drink at the 7-11 before school' that kind of thing."

Artie just nodded as they pulled into the McKinley High parking lot to begin their day.

******x—x—x—x—**

They had barely made it across the parking lot and up the steps of the schools front entrance when Artie and Kurt were stopped by the two cheerios.

The bubbly blonde was all smiles as she skipped over towards Artie and tossed her arms around him before placing a kiss on his cheek though she kind of wondered if his lips still tasted of pineapple….

"Nice sweater," she said with a smile as she pulled back from the kiss, her fingertips brushing the knitted material that covered his shoulder, "the blue totally brings out the color of your eyes."

Artie just smiled, his gaze moving to the other cheerio looking on.

If looks could kill well then the young Latina would be on death row for the murder spree her single glare was causing.

"Take a picture," Kurt said, "it will last longer."

"Who asked you to speak," she spat back to her teammate both in glee and on the squad. She didn't comment on the fact that Coach Sylvester let him dress in regular cloths as opposed to his uniform on a daily basis so he shouldn't comment on the way she looked at Brit and Artie with distaste.

This was real life, not some teen movie and while yea, sure at first she did kind of want to hook up with Artie she knew deep down that although he changed in the esthetic sense he was still the same Jazz playing AV clubbing Gleek and being in a relationship with him would totally kill her rep as Queen Bee and the fact that Brit was her best friend…well her 'association' with Artie was just as toxic.

She soon stormed off without her best friend at her heels. Instead Brit now had one arm tossed around Artie while the other was tossed around Kurt rambling something about being with her two boyfriends.

******x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

While all this was going on Tina was sitting at the schools back entrance like she usually did sucking in a deep breath.

'Maybe if I joined the celibacy club things would be simpler,' she thought to herself before she remembered Quinn used to be the clubs president and she was now 'with child' and Santana and Brit… well they weren't exactly virginal.

'or maybe I can just forget about guys…' the thought of guys like Puck having fantasies of her kissing other girls quickly turned her off that idea.

She let out a scream as she opened up her book bag and pulled out her journal and looked at the notes she wrote over the weekend.

_**Mike:** Caring, Smart, ASIAN, great dancer, likes same bands/movies as me, smoking body, great taste in Tacos, mocked my love of Frosties and Fries, no spark in his kisses…._

_**Artie:** Sweet, snarky, a voice that drives me crazy, killer dancer, hot headed, stubborn, a total dork, My Best Friend, AMAZING kisser_

She had listed nine attributes of each guy and his turned up with seven pros and two cons for each of them…at least in her opinion.

Closing her notebook she watched as Mercedes was making her way toward the steps.

"Hey girl," Mercedes said, a smile on her face, "so last Friday was the big date with Mike….how was it."

"The concert was great," she replied.

That wasn't a total lie, that part of the evening was something she wouldn't soon forget.

"And Mike?"

She sat silently.

"Don't tell me Mr. Perfect has flaws."

"Nobody is perfect," she said with a smile as a familiar figure walked up behind her friend and tossed his arms round her.

"I beg to differ, I'm damn near perfect."

"You said so yourself," Mercedes replied, "NEAR…perfect."

Pantomiming a sward stabbing him Puck made a face.

"Ouch, that hurt me babe, and to think…I was actually going to take you to the Cineplex to see that chic flick you wanted to see after school today."

"Oh…you're still taking me," Mercedes told her boyfriend.

"Oh am I…." Puck said getting all-flirtatious with his girlfriend as she looked to Tina.

"So, you were talking about Mike…."

Tina wanted to tell her best 'girl' friend about her guy trouble but not in her boyfriend's presence, especially seeing as said boyfriend was Puck.

"Later."

Mercedes nodded as she and Puck headed into the building while Tina looked at her watch before standing up and doing the same thing.

******x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

By mid-day he'd yet to see Tina or Mike around campus outside of class time to ask them how the concert went and as he entered the lunchroom with all intent to talk to them he felt a pair of hands gently grab his arm.

"Sit with me," she partially asked him, partially ordered him as she began to lead him to the corner of the cafeteria that usually was littered with a smattering of cheerios and jocks and not the kind of jocks like Finn, Matt, Mike, and even Puck were… no…these were the jocks that gave him and his friends slushie facials on a regular basis.

"They aren't going to bite," Brit said, "at least I don't THINK they will…maybe they are Vampires?"

she paused for a moment.

"Is Tina a Vampire?" she asked in a rhetorical manner as she flashed a smile to Becky Jackson, a sweet Cheerio with Downs Syndrome who was the blonde's friend before she joined the squad.

"Hey Brittany," Becky said.

"Hey Becky," Brit chirped, "Have you met my boyfriend Artie."

Becky shook her head as Artie held out his hand to her, a smile crossing him lips as he introduced himself to her before sitting down.

******X—x—x—**

As the period went on he looked across the room to see Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Mike all sitting together talking, laughing…probably about him being a fish out of water who at the moment was listening to David Karofsky converse with him as if the guy hadn't locked him in a port-o-potty and tipped it on at least three separate occasions when he was in the chair.

******x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

His friends were talking and laughing during lunch however it was mostly about Rachel's cloths or a dance routine that Mike was teaching Finn for glee. The conversation ended with Tina asking Kurt if he would meet her in the rehearsal room during spare period to which her friend didn't ask why and instead simply nodded…that was until they got into the room.

"so, tell me, what's on the latest page of the Tina diaries?"

Letting out a laugh she looked at Kurt.

"can a guy and a girl truly be just friends?" she asked at the exact moment Artie was walking by the rehearsal room en route to the library.

The sound of her voice saying those words cut him like a proverbial knife. Ok so sure he was 'with' Brit but his heart wasn't into it, he still loved Tina. Pausing he decided to listen to more.

"Well we're friends Tina."

"Your gay."

"Valid point, what about Finn?"

"Finn and I are in glee together but I wouldn't say we were friends…and that goes for Matt and Puck as well."

Kurt nodded assuming he knew where she was going.

"This is about Artie, isn't it."

Artie listened in as Tina said.

"Well…yes…"

With that Artie moved along on his way thinking that his chance of Tina wanting to be more then friends was no longer in the cards, and the fact that she might not even want his friendship anymore…well that made his blood boil….god why did Mike Chang have to be so nice.

"…and no," Tina had continued, "you see Artie and I have been through allot, he's my best friend and well…I thought that was all he was, my friend I mean especially since I started to get to know Mike. I mean between the ballad assignment and our dance to Dream a Little Dream…"

"You were smitten."

Tina nodded.

"And then Artie's miracle of miracles gave you a change of heart?"

"Actually, no…between you and me I was falling for him even when he was still wheelchair bound however there was this little voice saying What If you got together with Artie and messed up…could you go back to being friends?"

Kurt listened.

"So I dated Mike and while I admit we did have fun… his kisses… it's like kissing my brother, well if I had one, while with Artie…."

"Say no more," Kurt said, "you want to know if you can be friends with Mike while Artie + You become 'Artina' "

She nodded.

"I think you can."

Tina smiled tossing her arms around Kurt as the bell rang.

******x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Glee practice rolled around and Artie took a seat in the back between Brit and Kurt. His fingers entwined with the blondes while his friend flashed a 'sorry' look to Tina who'd been sitting in front of him.

It was then that Mr. Schue entered the room talking about 'duets' and how although they had done that medium in the past he thought he'd shake it up a bit and pick partners at random like he did with the ballads.

Artie listened ad Brit made a comment about 'ducks' while Rachel raised her hand making some remark or another before the teacher continued.

"There is no set genre in fact other then me assigning your partners it's a free for all."

He walked over to the piano bench where his hat sat.

"Rachel, since you were the odd one out during 'Ballads' you can go first."

The petite brunette sauntered over to the hat and picked up a card.

"Matt," she said faking amusement. Sure it was kind of ironic in a way that he'd be her partner seeing as if he wasn't out for the week the last time she'd of been with him instead of Mr. Schue, but he wasn't a strong singer which wasn't good.

"No offence to Matt but can I get a different partner, preferably Artie or Finn."

The teacher shook his head as he motioned for Kurt to come to the hat.

"Mercedes," he said, his face lighting up.

"Ok, Artie."

Artie walked up and pulled up a name.

"Mike," he said faking a smile.

'Figures,' he silently thought as the teacher called Puck to the hat.

"Quinn," he said looking to the mother of his baby.

"Mr. Schue, if Rachel wants to trade I'll take Matt."

"Please, Puck is a far superior singer then Matt…again no offence."

The usually silent jock stayed just that…. Silent as Tina looked at who hadn't been picked yet.

Santana, Brit, Finn and Herself.

God she hoped it would be a repeat of the last time and Santana and Brit got paired up so she could have Finn as her partner as although Finn wasn't a good dancer his vocals made up for it, and besides he'd be the least dramatic option of the other three.

"Finn," Santana's voice rang as she flashed the young man a seductive glance as no one but her and Finn knew that during the whole 'Madonna' craze that overtook the school she'd taken the tall jocks virginity.

"Looks like Brittany and Tina are pairs," the teacher said and while the blonde was grinning widely as she rested her head on Artie's shoulder Tina silently wished that Santana and Mercedes hadn't already sung 'The Boy Is Mine.'

******X—x—x—**

******TBC**

******Three Things: Number 1) I was Evil in this chapter wasn't I? Number 2) Snaps for using minor charactors like Becky and Karofsky this chapter! and Number 3) the only 'pairs' that matter this chapter are Mike/Artie and Tina/Brit in fact the other four duets were picked by myself at random by putting names in my own hat. Anyway thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disenchanted**

**Ok so I'm so sorry I have been lax on updating this what with Real Life and Writers Block taking it's toll… that being said this weeks Glee despite it's lack of Artie was just an emotional rollarcoaster (though re-watching with my dad and listening to him sing Loosing My Religion along with Finn was utterly amusing to say the least) anyways I know this is set in an AU-verse during the time that Theatricality and Funk happened on cannon and I know that Camp Rock 2 didn't come out until Labor Day but let's face it…. Disney Channel played It's On to the DEATH since Memorial Day and we all know it! Also in this fanon I'm stealing some info we didn't learn till 2x02 (my name is Britney Spears, my middle name is Susan, my last name is Pierce….) and finally loved the preview for Duets specially the Artie/Brit scene where Brit thinks Artie's all attractive (most likely because he's on the football team and I'm betting Tina starts to get jealous! Karma's a BITCH Cohen-Chang!)**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Entering his room one thing crossed Artie's mind…. He really and truly HATED Mondays. Sure he liked his sudden bout of popularity based on the fact he was kind of dating Brit now but hearing Tina's conversation with Kurt, being paired up with Mike Chang for a duet assignment…. Artie just wanted to let out a scream and that is what he did…. For a good ten minutes.

Man he thought life outside of being confined to a wheelchair would be so much easier however now he understood what the old adage be careful what you wish for had truly meant…. Not that he wished on a star for this on anything, he just wheeled into Madame Larue's tent and the following morning… he had mobility in his legs, his body like the accident never happened.

However had he still been 'The gleek in the wheelchair' Tina would of still fallen for Mike Chang, gods gift to busting a move and he'd still be the best friend and at least on the bright side being the way he was now he had Britt. Yea sure she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and yes he didn't know her last name, but he had to admit she was kind of cool and a fantastic dancer in her own right… and when given the rare chance, the girl could SING!

He'd moved from his bed, and screaming into his pillow over to his desk to do his homework for a bit before realizing he couldn't think straight still…. And that was when he spotted his guitar in the corner of his room.

"If screaming didn't help," he thought, "then perhaps musical therapy would work."

Walking over to his guitar he picked it up and moved to the edge of his bed to begin to play.

_Uh Oh,_

_There you go again_

_Talkin' cinematic_

_Yea, you_

_You're charming_

_Got Everybody star struck_

_I know…_

_How you always seem to go_

_For the obvious_

_Instead of me_

_But get a ticked and you'll see…_

God Artie didn't know why that song came into his mind as he began to haphazardly continue to play a song that would surely cause him to get slushied until he graduated…. College…. If any of his fellow gleeks found out he knew this Hannah Montana song.

'Curse my insomnia," he thought as he begun to sing a slightly altered chorus…

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right girl_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end_

_We'd be laughin'_

_Watchin' the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play that happy song….._

At least a smile was beginning to form across his face as he thought maybe he'd be able to concentrate on his US Government homework after all when suddenly his phone rang.

"Who this be," he said not even looking at the caller ID while contemplating possibly changing his 'Hello' to something a bit less psudo gangster.

"Really Artie, really."

"Hey T," he said as if nothing was wrong….

It turned out that Tina needed help on her US Government assignment as well and so Artie put his phone on speaker and moved back to his desk where they worked on the assignment together via conference call…

Aww the marvels of modern technology.

And as it turned out two heads were far better then one as they got finished with their work in no time and soon began to talk about everything and nothing like old times, but mostly about music and the obscure movies that no one their age probably would of even watched until Artie's mother called him for dinner.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

The following day, Artie had a newfound spring in his step from his call with Tina. Perhaps they could be just friends after all.

He'd reached his locker when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Guess who," she said in her chipper tone.

"morning Brit."

"That was a good guess," she said moving around him to face him before leaning over to give him a quick kiss, "but that's because you're so smart. Do you think that if I stay your girlfriend I'll become smart."

He tried his best not to laugh as he simply shrugged his shoulders and that was that.

"So, have you and Mike talked about a song for glee yet?" she asked as he shook his head, "you should pick something with lots of dancing cause you and Mike are great dancers."

"I'll make note of that, what about you and Tina."

"Nope, not yet… though I hope that Tina doesn't want to do Britney Spears."

Artie rolled his eyes thinking that despite Tina's appearance Miss Spears was in fact one of her favorite artists.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Because Artie, my name is Britney Spears."

His blue eyes flashed her a deer in headlights kind of look.

"So your last name is Spears."

"Well… not exactly. My middle name is Susan, my last name is Pierce, so my name is Britney S Pierce… Britney Spears."

Artie just nodded at the blonde's logic as the bell rang and Brit once again made a comment about how she wished she were smart like him so that they'd be in the same classes.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

By mid-day he'd been standing by Finn's locker, listening to the taller jock rant about how Mr. Schuster was not cutting him a break….

"I mean he knows we have our duet assignment, and Regionals is just around the corner and now he has to go and tells us he's giving us a test in Spanish."

"well, it is kind of standard Finn…. Finish a chapter, get tested on it."

"Yea, but couldn't he just you know…given us a bye seeing as we're in glee and all?"

"do you need me to tutor you?"

"Would you… thanks man," it was then Mike approached.

"so, is this little love fest private or can I join you?"

"This isn't a love fest," Finn said almost on instinct as he was used to Karofsky and Azimio making snide comments about what they thought his sexuality was.

"Artie was talking about helping me in Spanish."

"Ok," Mike said waving an imaginary white flag, "whatever….I assumed you were talking about glee, or sports, or class, or girls…."

That last word stung Artie.

"speaking of girls," Finn said, "I think I promised to hang out with Rachel or something so…"

Mike and Artie nodded as Finn walked away.

"So Artie man, what are your plans after school because I was thinking we could go to the park, kick the soccer ball around, talk about our glee assignment."

He knew he needed to work on the assignment, he really did. He cursed the fact that Finn had plans with Rachel because he totally would of used that as an excuse as to not hang out with Mr. Perfect.

Wondering what Tina, Mercedes, or Kurt were doing he nervously bit his lip.

"well…that is…I."

It was then he spotted Britney in the distance giggling in the corner with Becky and some of the other members of the squad.

"I've got plans with Brit."

Mike nodded.

"Rain check then."

Artie just nodded his head.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

By the time school let out that day Tina found herself in one of the practice rooms even though there wasn't a glee rehearsal that day.

"Hey," Mercedes said as she entered the room, "Kurt told me about what's going on."

Rolling her eyes she wished that Kurt would for once keep his mouth closed, however at the same time she was grateful he shared with Mercedes as opposed to someone like Finn, or worse Rachel who would some how blow things all out of proportion and it'll be another scene put upon the glee club.

"So, you like Artie huh."

"Like doesn't describe it Mercedes….I've just realized I'm head over heels in love with my best friend, whose dating a beautiful blonde cheerleader and thinks I'm romantically involved with my Asian kindred."

"It's kind of like your private personal soap opera."

Tina just nodded.

"Do you think I should try to talk coach Sylvester into joining the squad, I mean I know she doesn't like me and I'd be cutting it close for Nationals but my parents and Figgens have been ragging me to change my look…."

"As someone whose been a cheerio, it's not worth it."

"But Kurt…"

"Kurt's different," Mercedes said with a smile as she looked over at her watch, "I promised Puck I'd meet him….but if you need a friend I can text him."

Tina thought about it for a moment before she shook her head.

"I'm good, but thanks Mercedes."

"If you need me call me ok girl."

Tina nodded.

"I promise."

She watched as Mercedes left the room and as she thought she'd been alone she began to sing softly to herself.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Rachel knew that she and Finn had a standing date however when she heard a soft singing come from a practice room she was drawn to it like a sailor was drawn to the sirens song.

_If I cut my hair,_  
_If I change my clothes,_  
_Will you notice me?_

_If I bite my lip,_  
_If I say hello,_  
_Will you notice me?_

_What's it gonna take for you to see_  
_I want you to notice me,_  
_I'll get you notice me._

She watched Tina finish her song before she clapped her hands in a round of applause.

"Wow Tina," Rachel said, "you've definitely improved since the beginning of the year."

Not knowing if she should take that as a complement or not she cracked a nervous smile.

"Thanks…I think."

"So, from the conviction of your voice I take it the lyrics mean something to you…"

Tina tried to get a word in edgewise however Rachel continued.

"So…you have feelings for someone don't you?… oh my god it's Mike isn't it? The two of you are insanely adorable together and not to mention he's kind of attractive and if I wasn't very much in love with Finn I'd…"

"If you don't mind Rachel, I really don't want to share the inner workings of my love life with you."

"I know I can come off as slightly abrasive."

"Slightly," Tina whispered.

"Excuse me!"

"Never mind."

Rachel nodded as she actually got the hint.

"Well if you ever do want to talk, let me know ok."

Again, like she did to Mercedes she simply nodded and watched as Rachel left, deciding to head out soon after as well as with her luck Santana would pop in to try to play shrink if she wasn't careful.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

Cheerios Practice… WHY did Brit have to have Cheerios practice he thought as he crossed the park and saw Mike in all his ab-tastic glory kicking round a soccer ball.

"I thought you had a hot date with Brit."

"Cheerios practice," Artie said causing Mike to nod.

"and what about you, don't you and Tina have some plans."

He thought about the fact that he'd dated Tina twice, and only one of those times would have been officially considered a date. She hadn't really talked to him since said date, which caused a saddened expression to cross his lips.

"I wish, but I don't think she's all that into me, at least not in that way."

"Really," Artie said realizing that he'd now been engaged in kicking around the ball with Mike.

"Really," Mike said.

Artie was suddenly feeling much better.

"So," Artie said, "got any ideas for our number?"

Mike nodded telling him about a song he heard while babysitting a neighbor and how given the right arrangement it would be epic.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x**

The rest of the week seemed to slowly but surely fly by for everyone and soon it was time for the club to show their instructor their duets.

"So," Will said with an enthused smirk, "who wants to go first?"

Rachel's hand flew up and she dragged Matt to the center of the room where they danced to a number from one of the many Broadway shows that were in the petite brunette's repertoire…. Kurt and Mercedes did a duet to the Disney/Pixar song 'If I Didn't Have You'.

It was then that Mike and Artie raised their hands.

"Ok guys," Will said, "let's see what you've got."

The boys nodded as they looked over to the band.

_'Drums'_

Mike began

_'A little guitar, please'_

Artie added as the duo began….

_One, two, three, four_

_I hope you're ready for the time of your life_

Artie sang

_Just look at me_  
_I put a gleam in your eye_  
_Buckle up_  
_We're gonna take you for a ride_

Mike began to take over the next verse

_Let's go_  
_We got you going_  
_Get in the vibe_  
_Everybody, put your hands to the sky_  
_Buckle up_  
_We're gonna take you, take you high_

As the boys were singing their parts they were also going about and working on an elaborate dance display that defiantly brought their talents to the forefront.

_Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got_  
_Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not_  
_La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_  
_Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top_  
_'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock_  
_Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop_  
_It's on, it's on, it's on_

As Artie and Mike were working on their number Tina looked over to Britney.

"They totally stole out song," Brit said with a pout, 'I didn't leak it to Artie before you ask."

"I wasn't going to ask, actually I was thinking."

"Thinking gives me a migraine."

Tina just nodded as she whispered to Brit her plan to join in.

_Okay now, are you ready?_  
_One, two_  
_One, two, three, four_

Artie was about to open his mouth when Tina stood up facing him with her game face on as she began to sing the next verse.

_Showstoppin' when I step in the place_  
_Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay_  
_Get on board_  
_Come on; let's ride the wave_

As the rest of the song went on Artie, Mike, Tina and Brit all sang various verses out loud as they dance/fought with their collective moves. It was definitely a sight to be seen.

As they finished the song the instructor along with their eight piers filled the room with applause. It was definitely not the kind of performance anyone expected but that being said it was simply show stopping.

"The assignment was to do a duet," Will reminded the quad.

"We know Mr. Schue," Artie said.

"We couldn't help it if we both picked the same song," Tina responded.

Will nodded.

"I understand, that being said this was a remarkable performance guys, one that I definitely think has potential…that being said I'd love to see some duets from you guys."

The quad simply smiled in agreement and promised that they'd work on a duet over the weekend although the idea of doing so fell in the back of each of their minds as the meeting was adjourned for the day.

**XXX**

**_TBC_**

**_Ok other songs used we're If We Were a Movie (Hannah Montana) and Notice Me (from the DCOM Pixel Perfect) thanks for reading and I hope to write more soon…_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disenchanted**

**WOW just WOW as to how my golden quad played out on actual cannon this week…. Artie Artie Artie…cannon wise I would of thought you'd be smarter then to swipe your V-card with the school slut…. However now I so want a Finn/Artie scene where they talk about how they lost their virginities to the wrong girl and totes regret it…. Anyways that being said I did love Tina/Mike's scenes this week and how they don't go on REAL dates… and how he suggested Asian couples therapy LMAO…. I hope that when they split they do so amicably and that Mike/Artie would be friends… anyways as for two weeks and the RHPS episode… can't wait… loved the snip of Damnit Janet they showed during Raising Hope tonight…anyways here is the next chapter…. Song used Two Princes by Spin Doctors BTW…**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

He couldn't believe he had to plan ANOTHER duet with Mike. How many songs out there could they pull off sing talking (mike wasn't a singer) and a kick ass dance off (as both of them totally had moves)…probably not a lot.

It had been Saturday afternoon and he'd been sitting on the foot of Brit's bed watching her prance around in only a pair of jeans and a bra trying to decide on a shirt to wear while talking animatedly about what they should do that afternoon.

"Well we have to go to the duck pond again, and then maybe the petting zoo if that's ok."

He nodded thinking that he actually enjoyed spending time with this girl as crazy as it sounded.

"You really like Animals don't you," he said with a smile as he watched her continue to hold shirts up against her body trying to pick the one she liked the most.

Slipping on the cream and navy striped top she held in her hand she made a face before looking at Artie through the mirror.

"I love animals, you know I want to be a Vegetarian when I grow up."

Artie tried not to laugh.

"What…. Did I say it wrong."

"I think you meant Veterinarian Brit."

"no, she said with conviction, "I meant Vegi…wait, that's the one Rachel is right?"

Technically Rachel was a Vegan but Artie nodded nonetheless.

"Then yes, I did mean Vegetarian….. anyway do these stripes make me look fat?"

she took off her shirt and tossed it on the bed by his side.

"Let's stay in instead," she said taking a seat next to him and planted her lips on his cheek beginning to kiss him.

He let her lips move from his cheek, closer and closer toward his lips while her hands began to fumble and try to lift his T-shirt up.

He knew what the blonde wanted and as much as he wanted to reciprocate her actions he couldn't. not for lack of ability because he definitely felt the urge to fall pray to her seduction down there, no…it was his heart telling him to stop, a heart that still longed for a certain Asian girl with blue streaked hair and a killer voice.

"Brit… stop."

She pulled back confused.

"What's wrong Artie? If your worried I'll get pregnant like Quinn I promise I won't… I do this all the time," she paused, lowering her voice to a whisper as her lips seductively brushed against his ear, "besides, I'm on the pill."

He didn't want to go on a rant about how ineffective the pill was or that it couldn't prevent STDs instead however he sat in silence hoping that this moment of awkwardness would pass.

"It's Tina isn't it?" Britney asked as she reached over and picked back up the t-shirt she just discarded obviously not caring if it made her look fat or not anymore, "you still like her… like I mean like like her… a lot don't you."

"Yea, I think I do."

"You know she's not happy with Mike."

"Did she tell you that?"

Brit shook her head.

"I many not be book smart but I'm people smart and I can tell… in fact I've always been able to tell that the two of you belong together like Romeo and Juliet, or Jack and Rose, or some other character Leonardo Dicaprio plays…. Santana LOVES Leonardo Dicaprio….."

He listened to her lucid rambles and tried to keep a straight face the whole time.

"We'll always have Paris though…whatever that means…I heard it in a movie one time and I just thought if felt right to say."

"Yes Brit… we'll always have Paris, or in our case the duck pond and it doesn't mean I don't want you as my friend because I think you're an amazing girl and a great friend."

"So maybe we could sing together sometime?"

"I don't see why not."

She clapped her hands giggly before she lent over and kissed his cheek forcefully.

"Sorry, I just love kissing."

He nodded.

"Say Brit, if you're still up for the ducks and the petting zoo I'm game."

"Like a totally non date with my totally non boyfriend."

"More like spending Saturday afternoon hanging out with a friend."

"With benefits?" she asked as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

Tina on that same Saturday simply wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

Kurt and Mercedes already know how she felt about Artie and she was pretty sure that Rachel was one step away from figuring it out and it was only a matter of time before Jacob Ben Israel blasted on his Blog about it all.

Her parents were MIA as always which sucked as she could of really used a decent mother/daughter conversation right about now however knowing her mom she'd try and talk her into pursuing something with Mike some more as after all he was Asian and Artie wasn't.

She felt suffocated in her empty home and decided to walk to the playground where sometimes she liked to pretend she was a little kid.

Sometimes she'd sit on a vacant swing and just sway along with the breeze while listening to the eclectic collection of music that filled her IPOD, other times like today she had chosen to sit on the cool grass and just look up to the sky trying to get inspired. However instead of inspiration her mind flashed back to the night at the carnival and the things that happened.

THE LOVERS

The card on the table read as the older woman talked about how it meant that either it meant that she and Artie were sole mantes or that one of their hearts would be broken as the other found their soul mate in another.

Between that and the fact that the fortuneteller told her that the one she was meant to be would be the one she least expected it to be she had all but assumed that Mike Chang was her soul mate and that Artie's heart would tragically be broken because of it… however now she was all too convinced that Artie was her true soul mate and that he was the one she'd least expect BECAUSE he was her best friend however it was her heart to be the tragically broken one cause of Artie and Brit….

_"Tina," she heard her name being called and she looked up to see Artie standing, or rather sitting by her side, back in his wheelchair, a goofy grin on his face as he played with the hem of a green and cream colored sweater vest that totally looked like an old mans sweater though she defiantly didn't mind._

_"A-artie?"_

_He just smiled and continued to talk._

_"You're my best friend, you know that right… anyway, I was wondering…that is I was hoping that….well…that we could be more then friends."_

_"But what about Britney?" she asked._

_"What about her?" he said with a smile as he reached out to brush her hair, "it's always been you Tina….."_

"Tina… Tina…" a different male voice began to ring out into the air as she realized she must have fallen asleep. Opening her eyes she saw Kurt's green-gray eyes come into focus.

"Tina, you're drooling."

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

He enjoyed the duck pond and the petting zoo with the blonde Cheerio, especially the scene where she knelt down at the petting zoo and began to sing 'Little Lamb' from Gypsy out of nowhere. He seriously wished he had a video camera with him as that scene as random as it was had been too cute to pass up.

They had soon left the zoo and decided to go get Ice Cream when they ran into Finn.

"Hey guys," Finn said with a smile, "are you on a date or something?"

"Artie and I broke up," Brit said casually before changing the subject, "did you know they make beet ice cream? I saw it on the food channel the other day. I know beets are natures candy but they don't taste like candy to me."

The boys just nodded.

"I think I'm going to have Chocolate Mint, what about you Artie?"

"I'll have the same."

Brit smiled as she skipped over to the counter.

"you broke up?"

Artie nodded.

"Don't tell anybody this but I still love Tina and I fully intend to win her back."

"Well, good luck with that… if you need any pointers let me know."

Artie nodded as Finn waved goodbye to Britney who had returned to the table with a huge bowl of Chocolate Mint ice cream and two spoons, a smile on her face.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x— **

She swore her face had to of turned as red as the streaks in her hair when Kurt woke her up.

"Dreaming about anything good."

"I was thinking back to a month ago, before things changed."

"Care to elaborate."

Tina nodded.

"I dreamt Artie wheeled… not walked…wheeled over to me and told me how he wanted to take it to the next level and be more then friends."

"And then."

"Then, I woke up Kurt… but I need to do it… I need to find away to tell Artie how I feel about him, about Mike, about myself…"

"You know what this calls for."

"Kurt I swear if you say makeover…."

He let out a huff as he held up her hands into his and made a face.

"Compromise, what about a manicure cause your nail beds look hideous."

"only if you're treating."

"Don't I always," Kurt said with a grin as he pulled her to her feet and began to head to the salon.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x— x—x—**

On Sunday, Artie found himself in Mike's room of all places looking at his room at all the trophies from the various sports that adorned his shelves.

"What, no dance trophies?"

Mike let out a laugh.

"what's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just well… before Puck convinced me and Matt to join glee club last fall I only used to dance in the privacy of my own bedroom."

"You mean you've never even had a lesson."

"Not a one," he said as he began to break dance, a smile on his lips, "what can I say I'm a natural."

Artie just nodded as he watched as Mike finished up his impromptu routine before he blurted out.

"I'm in love with Tina."

"Excuse me."

"I'm in love with Tina, I just thought you should know, considering we're kind of friends or something now."

"Yes, we are friends," Mike said with a smile, "and while I should be completely shocked by your admission all I can say is it's about time you spoke up man."

"So your not going to comment about me dating Brit?"

"As cute as you and Brit were together you didn't seem to mesh well, you and Rachel would be a far better couple then you and Brit truthfully."

"Me and Rachel… seriously."

"I mean lets face it, you two would make the most adorable sweater vested babies."

"I hate you."

"I know, but I'm sure in time it'll pass…now back to Tina I think I've got a great idea for out make up glee assignment."

Artie listened as Mike pitched a song that they should both sing to Tina and that after singing out to the girl it would leave her room to make her own choice as to who she wanted to be with.

They agreed and made a surprising pact that there would be no hard feelings between them no matter whom Tina picked in the end.

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x— x—x—x—x—**

"So," Will said with his usual over enthusiastic grin on his face, "before we begin today do either of you groups have a make up number prepared?"

his eyes fell on Britney, Tina, Artie, and Mike.

Brit leaned over to Tina and whispered, loudly.

"I didn't think he was serious."

Tina nodded and smiled at the teacher. She didn't think he was serious either.

"Mr. Schue, I don't think that we should be penalized just because we chose the same song as the boys did and decided to sing with them instead of subjecting the club to hearing the same song sung twice."

Will just nodded as Artie raised his hand.

"We've got a song Mr. Schue."

"Of coarse you do," Tina muttered under her breath as she flashed a genuine smile at both boys who nodded to the musicians in the room to begin to play the song and Artie and Mike began to sing:

_One, two, princes kneel before you_  
_(that's what I said, now)_  
_Princes, Princes who adore you_  
_(Just go ahead, now)_  
_One has diamonds in his pockets_  
_(And that's some bread, now)_  
_This one, said he wants to buy you rockets_  
_(Ain't in his head, now)_

The club watched as the two boys began to dance around to the song, mostly making moves close to where Tina sat at the bottom of the risers.

_This one, he got a princely racket_  
_(That's what I said, now)_  
_Got some big seal upon his jacket_  
_(Ain't in his head, now)_  
_You marry him, your father will condone you_  
_(how bout that, now)_  
_You marry me, your father will disown you_  
_(he'll eat his hat, now)_

It was clear to see through their dancing/pantomime by this point that this song was directed to the young Asian girl and while Britney, Santana, and some of the other gleeks were getting into the song Tina just looked on as mixed emotions ran through her bloodstream….

_Marry him or marry me,_  
_I'm the one that loves you baby can't you see?_  
_I ain't got no future or a family tree,_  
_But I know what a prince and lover ought to be,_  
_I know what a prince and lover ought to be..._

The song finished and the boys were met by a large round of applause as the teacher commented to them about taking five and Artie watched as Tina waved Mike over… she clearly made her choice and he clearly needed some air.

"Mike," Tina said while watching Artie leave the room whishing she could follow him, "we need to talk."

Mike nodded and took a seat by her side.

"I had a blast with you Mike, you're a great guy, a killer dancer, have a great taste in movies, music, and Tacos but…"

"You like Artie and just want to be friends?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Well the lack of communication after our date kind of gave it away."

Tina nodded.

"Like I said you're an amazing guy Mike it's just well… kissing you was like kissing my brother…or would feel that way if I had a brother."

Mike nodded.

"well then if all goes according to plan and you're in the market for a new best friend I'd gladly be around to fill that position."

"I'll keep your application on file… in the meantime I think I'm going to…"

he watched as she pointed to the open doorway.

"Go talk to Artie."

Tina nodded as she stood up and headed outside toward the front of the school.

This was it, this was her moment. She was going to tell Artie how she felt once and for all and if all went according to plan than their dysfunctional fairytale would get it's happily ever…..

The sound of skid marks broke her train of thought as she watched David Karofsky's car spin out of control.

"ARTIE NO," she screamed at the top of her lungs before watching as the car hit an all too familiar figure moments before her legs gave out and she fainted.

**TBC**

**I know I'm evil….. however I will spoil that Artie doesn't die…now weather he's paralyzed again or not…well it's my little secret now isn't it only to be reveled if you read and review…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disenchanted**

**Ok sorry for the lack of updates however real life hasn't been fun for me as of late. First there was a slight case of writers block (or was it ADD?) and then there was a little accident that happened to me the other day. I was lucky that I just got a few bruises but I'm still a bit shaken and well considering the way the last chapter ended I was a bit shaky on updating but like they say the show must go on and so I am sucking it up and updating. Also this may be my last update as I may take a month long fanfic writing hiatus while I do NaNoWriMo I haven't decided if I want to do it this year yet or not…..anyway still don't own GLEE…**

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

The sound of Artie singing that 'Spin Doctors' song still rang in her ear as her Epiphany overtook her. She was going to tell Artie that she loved him before the day was done and nothing was going to stop her….

"_ARTIE NO," she screamed at the top of her lungs before watching as the car hit an all too familiar figure moments before her legs gave out and she fainted._

…well nothing but that.

"Tina, Tina, can you hear me?" Mike's voice rang out as her eyes popped open.

"M-mike," she began reverting back to her stutter, "w-what happened?"

Mike's eyes drifted to the far end of the parking lot where the ambulance had since came to transport Artie to the hospital. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat the 'other Asian' seemed to of formulated a stutter of his own.

"I-I don't know how to tell you this," he began, trying to take calm breaths between his words, "b-but there was an accident."

"A-artie?"

All Mike could do was nod as he watched a tear stream down Tina's cheek causing her mascara to run. Reaching out he began to gently stroke her red streaked hair.

"H-he's going to be alright T," Mike said, "h-he's going to be alright."

Rocking back and fourth, tears falling down her cheek Tina nodded putting all her trust in her friend as the other members of glee club slowly began to trickle out of the school.

"Tina?" Kurt said kneeling on the girls other side, "what happened to cause your runny raccoon eyes."

"Not to sound insensitive," Santana said, "but you look like someone died."

"A-artie," was all she could mumble through her continuous tears.

"Artie's not dead," Brit said reassuringly, "he was just here….where is he?"

"Karofsky," Mike said as Finn looked across the parking lot to now see the jock pacing back and fourth, a panicked expression on his face.

Finn didn't stay to hear what Mike said next and neither did Puck. The two jocks liked Artie, he was their friend and teammate and no Hockey Neanderthal was going to mess with him.

"What the hell did you do?" Finn asked as he approached the jock with a pissed off glint in his eyes.

The jock, looking all to shaken up in his own right just looked at the two boys.

"It was an accident," he said trying to be manly and not cry however not really succeeding in that, "I never meant to hit him….who knew texting and driving was really as bad as they say it is on the news…."

"What did you do to Abrams?" Puck asked still not satisfied with what the jock was saying as he tried with all his might to refrain from sucker punching him…. For Artie.

Karofsky let out a breath.

"I was pulling out of my parking space, answering a text from my mom…."

He paused.

"and then it all just happened so fast, I saw Abrams and I tried to swerve out of the way but I couldn't and I hit him and god if he winds up in a wheelchair again or worse I'll never forgive myself…I mean I may be a bully sometime…most of the time actually but I do have a soul."

Finn and Puck looked from the jock, to one another, to back across the parking lot where Tina, still crying was being comforted by the rest of the members of New Directions.

They said no more as they made their way back to the group to explain Karofsky's story to his friends.

They sat in silence for a long time before the simple notion of going to the hospital to physically check on Artie was brought up.

"I don't know," Rachel said, sounding all to confident between her tears, "wouldn't the eleven of us, well twelve if you count Mr. Schue be a bit to overwhelming."

"And besides," Santana said, "my dad's a doctor and I know that they let only two people in the room at a time and the waiting areas are a living hell."

"But I want to see Artie," Brit said resting her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"I know you do," Santana replied as she slipped off her friend's signature cheerio ponytail and began to brush her hair with her fingers

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

After much deliberating it was decided against the gleeks showing up right away to go to the hospital as Artie probably would be going through tests and resting most of the time and so the following morning Tina, who had spent the night at Kurt's seeing as how her parents were still away on business picked up her phone and dialed Mrs. Abrams's cell number.

"Hello," the older woman said.

"H-hi, Mrs. Abrams, its Tina."

"Tina…."

Her voice sounded drained and teary which caused the young girl to go into panic mode.

"I-is Artie alright."

"If you mean is he alive, yes, however with everything that has happened to him in the past few months the doctors want to keep him for a few tests."

Tina didn't need to ask what kind of tests as she instantly knew that it had to do with his mobility.

"if you want you can come over after school to see him."

"it it's alright Mrs. Abrams, I'd like to skip school and come over once visiting hours begin."

"That would be fine too sweetie."

Tina hung up the phone as Kurt entered the room already impeccably dressed to start his day.

"So, what's the prognosis," he asked as he took a seat beside her.

"god you watch too much Grays Anatomy."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Anyway Artie is alive thank god."

"That's good news, what about….you know."

Tina nodded.

"I don't know, his mother didn't say much about that just that the doctors wanted to run more tests."

Now it was Kurt's turn to nod while Tina teared up.

"It was all supposed to be perfect Kurt, I was going to tell Artie I loved him, he hopefully would of told me he felt the same way, regardless we would of fine tuned out duet and kicked Vocal Adrenalin's ass at Regionals."

Kurt just nodded.

"I may not be the most spiritual person in the world T, but I do believe everything happens for a reason and that things will work out."

She smiled at her friend's blatant optimism before getting up off the Hummel's couch and digging in her overnight bag for a clean outfit.

"In the meantime," she said, "I'm going to ditch school and head to the hospital to see him, you want to come with me."

Kurt just nodded.

"I'll make breakfast, and don't say no because you need to eat, it's the most important meal of the day and besides Hospital food either comes from a vending machine or tastes like cardboard."

**x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

It appeared that Kurt and Tina weren't the only two members of New Directions who had the same idea as Puck was sitting in the waiting room with Artie's mom.

"Mercedes is in with Artie," Puck said as he began to explain how he was going to ditch school anyway so why not be productive and go with his girl to be with their teammate.

Kurt just nodded while Tina tossed her arms around Mrs. Abrams.

"I'm so happy you're here," the older woman said through her tears.

Tina hoped the older woman had something that she could tell her now that they were face to face however the older woman repeated the facts that the only thing that was a hundred percent was that Artie was alive.

In that moment Mercedes walked out of the room with Artie's dad and smiled at Tina before letting Puck wrap his arms around her like a shield.

"Tina," Mr. Abrams said, "Do you want to be alone with him."

She nodded as she entered the room and took a seat by his sleeping body.

It didn't look as bad as she thought as she looked at her dearest friend lying in a hospital bed. There was nothing hooked up to him except for an IV and while he had a few cuts, scrapes, and bruises there were no casts in sight in fact she would of bet if it weren't for his previous conditions he would be resting peacefully in his own bed, lying on an icepack and having a marathon viewing of one of those epic saga film series that he loved so much.

"Artie," she softly said not stuttering for once as she reached to take his hand, silently holding it for a moment before she softly began to sing:

_You know the words once upon a time_

_Makes you listen_

_There's a reason_

_And when you dream there's a chance you'll find_

_A little laughter_

_Or happy ever after_

_Your harmony to the melody_

_It's echoing inside my head_

_A single voice_

_Above the noise_

_And it's like a common thread_

_You're singing to me_

_When I hear my favorite song_

_I know we belong_

_Coz you are the music in me_

_It's living in all of us_

_It's here because_

_You are the music in me….._

She felt Artie's hand begin to move as he opened his eyes, a smile crossing his chapped lips.

"I thought I was the only one with a closeted liking of Disney Channel music."

Tina let out a laugh as she shook her head.

"I guess that's one more reason why we're meant to….." she paused mid sentence.

"Meant to….go on."

Artie watched as Tina nervously swallowed.

"I know things have been complicated."

"Complicated, now that's a bit on an understatement now isn't it?"

"Well what other word can your genius mind come up with to describe things. Your suddenly able to walk again like magic with no physical indication that you'd ever even been paralyzed just as I was starting to go out with Mike. Then, you became the 'hot' new guy gaining instant popularity and a cheerio girlfriend. "

"I guess complicated is a good adjective to describe things, anyway T I sense there is more to this complexity then you are letting on…."

Letting out a sigh she thought that it was oh so scary how well Artie knew her.

"Yesterday, before Karofsky hit you, I was about to tell you something."

Artie's thoughts while clouded thought back to after he and Mike sang and the girl pulling the young Asian boy aside to talk.

He didn't stop to ask what, he was just waiting for her to hit him when he was down and tell him of how she asked Mike to officially become her boyfriend or something like that.

"I've done a lot of thinking Artie and I finally realized…."

She paused.

"Spit it out T," he declared as she thought of the old adage of actions speaking louder then words.

Leaning over she gently placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Artie, it's you…it's always been you….I love you."

"I love you too T," he managed to choke out as his mom and one of the doctors entered the room signaling for Tina to leave.

"I'll be right outside," the girl said causing Artie to smile

Meanwhile on the other end of the hospital a woman shrouded in Purple made her way toward the reception desk.

"Can I help you," a young nurse asked.

"Hello," the woman said, "can you tell me where Artie Abrams's room is?"

**TBC**

**I wanted to do more of the accident/hospital stuff but like I mentioned before I am still in shock from a few days ago and didn't want memories to resurface. I hope this chapter was good all things considered and didn't feel rushed or disappointing… also song used was You Are The Music In Me from the movie High School Musical 2**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disenchanted**

**So I kind of wanted to finish before NaNoWriMo hope I did it justice…also not a medical profession just going with soap logic that love cures cancer (or inoperable spine injuries as the case may be) song used Dream a Little Dream (because seriously who didn't see that coming!)**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Mercedes and Puck had since left once she exited the room. According to Kurt they were apparently going on a food run with Mr. Abrams because Artie was given the go ahead that he thankfully didn't need to rely on hospital food.

Tina smiled. Artie was sure to like that as he was never the fan of green Jell-O and stale toast.

"So," Kurt said after his explanation as to why their friends and Mr. Abrams were MIA, "did you tell him yet?"

"You mean did I tell Artie that I love him and that I want to be his girlfriend."

Kurt nodded as a smile and a matching nod occurred from the young Asian girl.

"Yep," she said.

"Finally!"

Running a hand through his hair Tina began to observe her friend. It was clear the wheels in her companion's well-coifed head were turning.

"God Kurt please don't tell me your already planning our wedding."

"Tina, Tina, Tina," he said letting out a simply laugh before she flashed him a stone cold stare.

"I was thinking short term like the Spring Formal but now that you mention it…."

Tina simply rolled her eyes as she watched a familiar figure turn to make her way into the waiting area.

Tina's eyes locked with that of the aged woman causing Kurt to roll his eyes, a chill falling down the young man's spine as he'd never seen this person before but her presence definitely seemed to hold some mysterious significance however as the woman looked him in the eyes he was suddenly compelled to excuse himself.

Tina said her goodbyes to her friend and soon let her attention turn to Madame Larue.

"Madam Larue, you're here."

"Yes my child I'm here."

"But why…the Carnival left weeks ago."

"I don't travel with the carnival…I go where the winds of fate take me."

Tina just nodded. Who was she to argue with this woman lest she get on her bad side and get a curse put upon her.

She shuddered as images of her stutter returning for real this time or her hair growing uncontrollably never to stop until she died entered her head before the woman spoke up again.

"These past few weeks have lead you to an epiphany…yes…"

Pausing she recalled the night at the carnival, the older women sensing the fact that she was torn between Mike and Artie. Did she know about her brief relationship with Mike Chang? About how she just declared her love to Artie?

"I told you that he'd be the one you least expected and you never expected it to be Artie because he was under your nose as your best friend the whole time."

Tina just nodded.

"Speaking of Artie…."

"Fate works in mysterious ways," was all she said with a smile as the young mans mother and doctor vacated the room.

"Tina, if you want to sit with him again," Mrs. Abrams said.

"Actually," Madam Larue said, "if you don't mind might I see the patient."

"Who is she?' the concerned mother asked looking at her sons friend with a curious gaze.

Before Tina could explain however Madam Larue held out her hand.

"I'm Evelyn Larue, I do community volunteer work at McKinley and I heard about Artie's accident."

Tina wondered if the gypsy was actually convincing or if she glamoured Mrs. Abrams as the younger looking of the two women nodded while the older woman entered the hospital room.

"Tina?" Artie spoke from his bed seconds later before realizing who stood before him.

"You! You did this to me."

Madam Larue smiled.

Yes, yes she did do THIS to the young man and she smiled letting out a little laugh.

"I told you I would give you a second chance."

"But why like this….why take it away just when…. Just when…."

"When you finally got he girl."

"You know about that?"

"I know all," the gypsy said with a smile motioning for the seat that sat by his bedside.

"May I?"

Artie nodded and watched as the older woman took a seat.

"Do you remember what else I told you that night?"

Artie paused thinking back to the night that he wheeled into the tent upon Tina's insistence.

"You told me fate works in mysterious ways and everything is not as it seems."

The gypsy nodded.

It was then that everything clicked in Artie's head.

"You knew all along didn't you…. That Tina would go out with Mike Chang, that I'd briefly and inexplicably date Britney..."

"That Tina would ultimately choose you…yes. I knew from the second I turned over the lovers card that you two were fated."

"Then why didn't you say so in the first place."

A wicked smile crossed her lips.

"Because, what fun would that be."

She paused.

"Tina, could you come in her child."

From outside the room Tina heard her name being called and instantly entered the room, wondering what the old woman and her friend were talking about.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you two I knew there was something about you. It was fate that you two met freshman year, fate you'd sign up for glee club and become closer friends, fate] that Tina would come out when she did about her stutter before you got too serious…every inch of your journey happened for a reason and that reason is that you were meant to be here…now…telling each other I love yours."

At this she smiled, standing up and heading for the door.

"Wait," Artie said causing her to turn around, purple robes flowing with her motion, "does this mean it was fate that I was in my wheelchair from the beginning? That this…me…walking the past month or so was simply a means to an end to teach me some cosmic lesion."

A silence filled the room as the gypsy winked.

"Everything happens for a reason," she once again replied before heading out of the room back to whatever mysterious please she came from.

Tina's dark eyes met with Artie's blue orbs in that moment as she brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes.

"Do you mind?" she asked as he shook her head causing her to take a seat in the chair Madame Larue just vacated, but not before sliding it closer to the foot of his bed.

Reaching out she gently rested a black manicured hand on one of his feet, tracing a finger along his toes.

"That tickles T," he said before his brain could even process what was going on. Tina was touching his feet and he could feel it. He flashed a wide smile at Tina who flashed one back at him before standing up and making her way back to the head of the bed to bend over and give him a kiss….

Things were going to be ok.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Artie had been released from the hospital later that night having only incurred a few cuts, scrapes, and a mild concussion. He was lucky people thought but he and Tina knew the truth and simply smiled at one another whenever the events of the accident came up.

Soon Regionals rolled around and after much debating on a set list one song won out unanimously with the twelve members of New Directions and their instructor:

_Stars shining bright above you_

_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you_

_Birds singin in the sycamore trees_

_Dream a little dream of me_

He thought back to that time an eternity ago.

When Mr. Schue was distracted with Bryan Ryan…when Tina decided they should dance together because that was his dream…how he tried to get up on those crutches knowing damn well what would happen…dreaming that he could walk and dance (before Madame Larue made it a reality) seeing Tina in Mike's arms….all a distant memory and yet at the same time it all made this performance even more powerful.

_Say nighty night and kiss me_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me_

_While I'm alone and blue as can be _

_Dream a little dream of me_

Tina smiled at him as she flew into his arms like she was lighter then air and they began their dance routine while he continued to belt out the standard with full on conviction.

When they were done singing the couple was met with a round of applause before going into the final group number.

Waiting for the judges results Tina and Artie held each others hand, not caring if they lost the competition and glee club by extension or if they placed and were Nationals bound. All that mattered in the moment was that they were together and that for the most part anyway they would live Happily Ever After…

**The End**

**Yes with a title like Disenchanted that end was totes cliché… I hope it didn't get all cop-outy as this end was kind of planed from the onset…**

**Thanks to all for reading, reviewing, alerting and all that and hopefully come December I'll be back with another glee multi chapter/non crossover piece…**


End file.
